The Nomad
by ImmortalDarkPassion
Summary: Garrett has been alone since he left his sire. He wondered into Forks, where a whirlwind of emotions in is his future.Garrett/Bella.Don't like,don't read.
1. Meeting

**The Nomad**

Summary: Garrett has been alone since he left his sire. He wondered into Forks, where a whirlwind of emotions in is his future.

Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Twilight...

I growled as I realized that I had to hunt yet again. I hated taking human lives. The only ones I hunt are rapists, murderers, and drug dealers. But still, it's taking a life that has parents, children, or siblings. I ran my hand through my sandy locks, frustrated. I began to run, not exactly knowing where to go. _She was just a pet, I'm glad to finally get an excuse to leave this pathetic human._ I skidded to a halt, surprised at that cruel thought. (A/N: I know, Garrett doesn't have a power in the book, but I gave him the power to shield his thoughts and read others.) I hid not far from there, just to hear both verbally and mentally.

(Follow the book with the talking)

"Okay, let's talk," a feminine voice came. The male came next. "Bella, we're leaving." "Why now? Another year-" "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." _Stupid human! Get it, We. Are. Leaving. With__**out**__. You! _"When you say we-," "I mean my family and myself." Slowly I heard, "Okay, I'll come with you."

(I'm skipping words now, so it will sound like Edward doesn't want her, but still from the book)

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." After a minute I heard this 'Bella' say, "You…don't…want me?" "No." _I never wanted you. Your mind was a mystery to me. Still is. And to see if I can resist my singer? Brilliant. I hate that my family actually believed she belonged with them, us. _"You're not good for me, Bella." "If…that's what you want." "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." I heard some rustling, he was backing away. "Goodbye, Bella," _And good reddens._ Was the last thought before Bella tried to run after him.

(Back to my writing)

I followed silently. After five minutes, Bella fell on a branch. From behind a tree I saw as she curled into a ball. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but I had to try. Slowly, I crept up beside her. Softly, "Bella?" Her eyes snapped open. Again, "Bella?" Her head rose up gradually to look at me. "W-who a-are y-you?" Tenderly I answered. "My names Garrett. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you alright?" She looked pained. A gorgeous lass like her shouldn't of been hurt like that. "No." Her coffee colored eyes filled with tears. I kneeled on the ground beside her. Gathering her in my arms, I never knew this was the beginning of something big.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How was it? This is the beginning of my long story's.


	2. Learning

Chapter 2 Learning

G POV

I carried the helpless girl to where she instructed me. Once I had put her in bed, she pointed out something I had forgotten in my determination to get her home. "You're hungry. A dark rusty brown, but still. Is my scent bothering you?" Her voice was still soft. In fact, her scent didn't smell appetizing. Freesia's and chocolate. And I couldn't read her mind. It was slightly frustrating. "No. And even if you did, I wouldn't of drained you. I hate taking human lives, so I must be going to get someone who's about to die." When I spoke of wishing to change for more humans lived, her eyes sort of sparkled. It was beautiful. But when I was about to leave, she tugged on my jacket. "No! Please don't go yet! And I know of a different way for you!" It couldn't of hurt to listen.

I turned around sat in her rocking chair, and said calmly, "Alright. But I want to know everything that has happened to let you know of vampires." She whispered "or werewolves." My eyes got somewhat larger. Werewolves? She cleared her throat and started. "It was my first day at Fork's high when I saw the Cul-Cullen family. I soon learned that they were vampires by my friend Jacob. He didn't believe the stories at the time. Soon after Ed-Edward and his family learned that I knew, he and I started dating. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me since he saved me from being crushed by a van and being gang raped." She could barely choke out the last word.

It pained me to have the knowledge of this girl that keeps getting in danger. She laid down on her bed. "Soon he took me to watch his family play baseball. His mother, E-Esme, stayed by me and refereed. Three vampires came. Their names, James, his mate Victoria, and Laurent. James was a tracker. I was his last hunt before he and his family killed James. But not before I got this-" her arm went up, the sleeve went down, and I was staring slightly angered at this James for leaving a mark on her. Whoa, calm down, where did that come from?

"The summer was fine, and my eighteenth birthday came up. I didn't want anything, but Al-Alice insisted on a party. So as I was opening a present, I gave myself a paper cut. Jas-Jasper was last one into the new lifestyle, so top that off with the rest of the family's bloodlust-he's empathic- and you got a bloodthirsty vampire. Ed-Edward pushed me into some glass. I thought I saw him smirk at me, but I could've been imagining things. Most of the family had to leave. Carl-Carlisle was the only one not going. He had years of practice with human blood and he's a doctor. A few days went by, I then knew of werewolves. I was traveling around the back on the paths when I took a wrong turn, facing a large wolf. It had russet fur. I looked into it's eyes and instantly knew. It was Jacob. He phased behind a tree and came back to me. We talked and when I got back from school today he left me." She started sobbing. I grabbed her and put her in my arms again.

"It's okay, I'm here. Shush little one. I won't leave." She was calming down and my dead heart gave a sigh, which confused me. What were these feelings? Bella looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "You can feed on the animals." "What?" "Instead of humans, you can feed on animals." That brightened my day a bit. She seemed shaken having to explain that to me. "You're going to leave now, aren't you?" I smiled, "Well, I do have to hunt you know. But, I will come back." She was delighted at that and I bowed. "Miss Bella, I shall take my leave, but do not fret! I will be back!" I winked and was out the window in a flash.

B POV

I smiled. I like Garrett. He's so gentle and kind. I mean, he just met me and right now he's feeding on animals. The clothes he had on seemed like he was from the Revolutionary War. Maybe he was. I got up ready for bed, grabbing my toiletries and heading towards the bathroom. Once in my pajamas, I ran downstairs. Charlie was just getting home. "Hey, Dad. I'm heading to bed early." "You sure Bells?" "Yeah. Sorry 'bout dinner, I came home from a break-up." Surprised and excited, he asked "Really?-" Then he changed vaguely to hide his happiness I presume. "Are you okay about that Bella? You seemed very smitten about him." An unladylike snort came from me. "I'm fine dad. Again sorry 'bout dinner." He waved it off. "G'night Bells."

I got back in my room where Garrett was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. "If you weren't a vampire, I'd so sneak up on you." A smile appeared on his beautiful face. Simply, as if it were nothing, he stated "I can't read your mind." "You read minds? Oh great! Another one." My heart didn't ache as much as it did when _he_ first left. And I think it's because of Garrett. "He could read minds, I presume? And yes, I read the intelligence of people. Your father downstairs is thinking how proud he is of you, dumping the, and I quote, 'possessive, mind-controlling Cullen boy'." I smiled. "Well, that's what he's going to think until he meets my new friend. You don't mind being in public with me do you?"

Caustically, "No, why?" I sighed. "So we can get you clothes. What you're wearing won't do meeting people of this generation. For the mean time, you'll have to borrow Charlie's clothes." He sighed. "Do I have to? I hate shopping and from what I hear, girl's will go crazy." A grin showed up on my face. "I hate shopping too. We'll go for normal stuff. Pants, shirts, a coat. Maybe even a hat or belt. Nothing girly. If you see what I wear, I'm more of a guy, than a squealing teenage girl." His face lit up with a smile. "True. Fine I'll go. But I don't want a mob of schoolgirls after me. Got that little one?" I rolled my eyes. "How old are you anyway?" "Physically 19. Fully? Hmm. 253." I breathed out "Wow you're old."

His eyes narrowed. "So? I'm only 235 years older than you. I've met vampires that are more than six hundred. So beat that!" Lightly I leaned over and hit his arm playfully. "I don't know that many. Sure I run with vampires, but not that many." He grinned. "You run with vampires? Do you mind a race?" I raised my eyebrows. "Really? I'm more clumsy than just the average human Garrett, plus the fact that you can't show yourself in front of unsuspecting humans. So that would leave the forest, where I'm sure branches and roots are going to trip me." "Geez. I was only kidding, Bella. "Sure you were Garrett, sure." "I was." He huffed and fell back in the chair. "So, when are we leaving to shop?" "Three days. Today's a wednesday, so on saturday I have no school. You can stay the night here. And visit. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm at school or sleeping. Remember, my dad's the police chief of this town. Goodnight Garrett." "Night Bella." I sunk into slumber.

G POV

She was beautiful as she slept. Her easy steady breathing and _thump-thump_ of her heart calmed me. If I could fall asleep, I would. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. This moment was serine, pure, innocent. I didn't want this to end. A mumble broke my thoughts, worried that Bella awoke. But no, she was still peacefully asleep. "Garrett…thank…you". She was sleep-talking. It was cute. I whispered back, "You're welcome little one." "Too…old". I sighed. I am _not_ that old! "Bad lamb…no lion…cute panther." I raised my eyebrow. Lamb, lion, panther? Oh well. The chaste moment was back and would not be interrupted tonight.

Thank you for the reviews. As you may know, there is a poll on my page that asks which power Bella will have. Tanks again!

-K


	3. Shopping And Feelings?

Me: Stephanie? Can I have Twilight? Please with Garrett on top?

Stephanie Myer: No, and don't even think about it. Or I'll have the Volturi on you!

Me: Alright, alright! There you go. If you have an idea, tell me! We can probably steal a twilight character along the way. I also don't own Old Navy. But I do own the plot and Kristina Ann's Alley! That's got to count for something!

Stephanie Myer: Sure…

Me: Stop crushing my dreams! *Runs away in tears*

Chapter 3 Shopping! And Feelings?

B POV

The days passed quickly thanks to Garrett. He humored me, and also offered to meet Jake. I didn't think it was a good idea, remembering how vampires and wolf-shifters are enemies. But soon I relented. Today was the day Garrett would meet the world after years of hiding. After that, we would call up the wolves and ask for Jake and Sam. I was in jeans, a 'bite me' shirt, black flats, and a black heart necklace. I got Garrett one of my father's plaid shirt and jeans. He could wear his own boots. Since Charlie had already left, I grabbed Garrett's arm and got in my truck.

And like in all vampire fashion, trashed my car. "Are you sure this can get us there?" "Man this is slow!" "It looks as old as I'm supposed to be!" You trash my truck, I get revenge. "You're so old. I mean, you could be my grandmother's grandfather! I'm thinking I see wrinkles old man!" Garrett laughed, bringing me to giggles myself. He shook his head, and replied "I am Not old! I've heard Aro is over one thousand years old, do you know any vampires that you run with be that old?" (A/N: On .com I found out that Aro/Marcus/Caius are all from 1300 B.C.!) I rolled my eyes. "Oh, be quiet. We're here."

Even in my father's clothes Garrett was hot. And every girl here knew it. "As I said, I don't want a group of young lasses after me, got it Bella?" An idea sprung in my mind, but I wasn't sure if Garrett would approve. "What if we pretend we're dating?" A look of confusion spread on his face. "Dating? What is that?" Oh, dear lord. He really is that old! "You know, courting, going out, having a relationship, associate with me, get it?" Recognition flashed on his face. Mischief sparked in his eyes. "Does that mean we have to kiss?" I was about to reply when he wound an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. My breathe hitched as my heart sped up. My hands were on his chest feeling his muscles as his were on my waist clutching me to him. I looked up at his dark orange-red eyes through my eyelashes and bit my lip. My heart beat faster as we started leaning towards each other…

G POV

I saw a bunch of teenage girls staring at me and kept whispering to each other though I could hear every word being said. "He is _so_ hot!" "We're going to be together by the end of the week, I know it." "I'd break up with my boyfriend for him." And their thoughts. _Why is he with __**her**__?… She __**must**__ be his sister… He's hotter than my boyfriend!. _So I reminded Bella that I did _not_ want them stalking me. When she told me her idea, I was planning to fluster her up when she looked at me with those deep chocolate irises and I wanted to _actually kiss _Bella. I gripped her waist a bit tighter. Her heat was radiating to me. My heart swelled as we leaned towards each other.

(A/N: I would've left it at that, but it would be too short. And you probably would've killed me.)

Then the horrifying girls near the edge of the shop had to break our almost special moment. All three screeched and then continued grumbling. _I now hate her…__**What **__was __**that **__about?!…Oh well, she isn't __**that**__ pretty. _Those girls were so annoying, Bella and I almost kissed! Ugh! My attention turned back to Bella. Her warm hand caressing my cold cheek as her pulse and breath were going in over drive. I realized what we almost did and went to see the emotions in her eyes. Compassion, adoration, surprise and contentment. "Are you ok?" I asked breathlessly. Fuck! I didn't need to sound like a immoral teenage boy!(A/N: Immoral means horny back then) Just out of breathe as I, "Yeah, you?" I could only nod.

Gulping, I regretfully let go of her. We stood inches apart in a awkward atmosphere. Clearing her throat she suggested we go. As I agreed, I remembered that in her sleep she said something about lambs, lions, and panthers, so now is a good time to ask. "Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" "You just did, but you can ask another one." I quickly rolled my eyes, "On my first night, you said 'Bad lamb, no lion, cute panther. What was that?" She flushed, obviously embarrassed. "The guy that left me, he once said that he was the masochist predator and I was the innocent prey, hence the lion and lamb part." She left something out. "And the panther?" "I thought you would be panther-like." I blinked. "How do you know my favorite food?" Sheepishly, "I don't. It was a guess." A very good one.

We entered a store called Kristina Ann's Alley.(I made up this one by myself, so don't go looking for it!) Clothes are so different and confusing from now to when I was human. As Bella was heading one way, I slipped another way looking around the store. When Bella found me, I held up a piece of red silk that looking like string in one hand. In the other there was something that looked closely like a bodice colored black and looked see-through to me. "Bella what are these?" She blushed furiously and took them out of my hands. I was confused, so when I tipped my head and blinked, I heard her heart fluttering hard. An older couple than us looked and chucked and I heard the woman whisper "Remember when we were like that?" The man only nodded and apparently Bella heard this, for she threw the garments in a basket and tugged at my hand over to the other side of the store.

"Bella?" Questions rang in that one word. She took her hand from mine and closed her eyes making me feel loss and slight hurt, and confused. Always so damn confused! Letting out a breathe, she told me what is was. "Lingerie? What in the dear lord is that?" Her blush had been going down and it flared up again. Subconsciously my mind thought 'Like a fire'. "It's…um, something a girl wears to…seduce her boyfriend, fiancée, or husband to bed." Oh. My bad. I muttered an apology. "It's alright. Let's go." Bella paid for two pants and a button up shirt.

The next shop we went to was Old Navy. Was there a New Navy as well? When I asked Bella this, she told me the name was just that. A name. She grabbed my hand, filling me with a warm sensation and tugging me to the men's side. After grabbing some jeans and shirts, she made me go to this 'dressing room'. Everything fit perfectly so Bella got it.

We sat in the car and Bella took out her mobile phone. "Are you sure Garrett?" "Yes. I don't want to make a fight break out." She dialed the phone and waited. After a few rings, a gruff voice answered. "Hello?" "Hey Billy, it's Bella. Is Jake there?" "Yeah, here he is." A younger voice came out. "Hey Bella! I heard the bloodsuckers left town, you ok?" Swallowing, a voice of approval came from the girl in front of me. "Great! And guess what?! I imprinted! Her name is Jasmine. She has brown hair, and blue eyes, and tan skin." He sighed. "That's great Jake! I'll have to meet her sometime. And um, I have someone who wants to meet you at the treaty line." A low growl came from the other line. "Is it that stupid leech?! I love you like a sister Bells, I don't want something happening to you. Bring him here. I'll see you soon"

Bella muttered "I'm glad your eyes are completely topaz now." I was puzzled. Seeing the bewilderment on my face, she explained "Wanting peace or not, they would still attack you if you had red in your eyes. Just stay behind me and let me talk, ok?" I grumbled out a fine, knowing she knew what she was doing.


	4. Shapeshifters

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't…

Stephanie Myer: That's right!

Me: Why are you so mean? Anyway, let's get on with the story!

A/N: Sorry, my reviewers! We had to take our LA State and Math State tests! A shout out to all my reviewers, xxRandomnessxx, PJJ0390, PiPER, jvcoleman, ImAnInspiredFan, Dana Rose, Maven, Kathy Hiester, Salley, trimee, DazzleMe1901, , Smile-J, Jaspersnumber1, AliceW, Sinthya Van Dan, GabrielsDoubt, Ditaya, AonGealach, AmandaWhitlockHale, AmandaWhitlock14, 8967, hasocdaboutanime, AngelJJK, kelleygirl, Im..In., Sexton 4, Hopeful Cullen, lynne0731, ???, bebepantheon, VampireInDisguise, twimama77, Beertjes, and anyone I forgot.

Chapter 4 Shape-shifters

BPOV

I pulled my truck to a stop by the borderline. When I turned off the engine I gave a sigh. "Are you alright?" Garrett questioned and startled me. I almost forgot he was here with how silent he was. I gave a breathy "Yeah, just…just let me do all the talking." He nodded his head absentmindedly to my question. When I got out, I saw a black wolf who I knew as Sam, and russet wolf Jacob. They ran behind trees and returned a minute later, coming to stand in front of us.

Jacob started talking, a bit angrily if you ask me. "God Bella! You just have to keep bringing bloodsuckers here, don't you! You-" "Jacob, stop. She is as much part of the pack as you are, so don't disrespect my cousin.(I'm making them cousins, okay?)" Jake's shoulders were tensed, and Garrett put a hand on my arm. To restrain me from hugging a posed-about-to-burst werewolf, or to reassure me, I wasn't sure. I spoke confidently, or at least hoped I did. "Jake, Sam, Garrett wants to sign the treaty." Sam crossed his arms across his chest seeming to ponder it.

"Fine. Jacob, go get it and inform the others while I tell him what's on the treaty." Jake nodded and ran back into the forest. A wolf howl pierced the night and Sam started talking. "The treaty is simple. When you're here, we can only protect and be on our land. If you leave, we have Forks and La Push to roam and protect freely. You bite a human and we are free to kill you. As long as you don't bite humans, we will leave you alone. Got it bloodsucker?" Garrett looked to me for permission to speak. I made a motion with my hand as a go ahead. "Terms are agreeable. I will never harm a human again." Sam started to fume. "Again?! Bella what does he mean again?!" Tears filled my eyes. _Oh, Garrett, why?_

GPOV

Bella's face flushed. "Sam, he never hurt me, he never knew this way before! The second he found out, he changed. I swear! He's been feeding on animals, nothing but kind to me. If he hadn't found me, Charlie would've called a search party, cause I would have been lost in the woods! You know how dangerous it is out there! If I did get out, I probably couldn't have talked to anyone! Please Sam!" _Bella, only you. Only my little cousin could make me pity a bloodsucker. And what's with the crying? Aw Bella… _I snapped back into reality and out of Sam's mind. When I looked at Bella, my heart ached again. She was crying. She shouldn't have to be the one crying, I should. What with the mutt's wet dog smell. I wrinkled my nose. Horrid smell. Anyway, Sam started talking to Bella inching closer to the other side of the treaty line. "Alright Belly-Boo. You always get what you want, don't you? But you could always make me love you more, so every time you cry, I give in easily. Come here."

Sam held out his arms and pulled Bella into a loving cousin hug. It took everything in me not to growl. Why can't I be the one to hold and comfort her?! Wait. What? Am I…am I falling in love with her? No impossible. It can't be done. I can't be falling in love with someone who just got her heart broken. I just can't! (A/N: D nile isn't just a river in Egypt!) She'd totally reject me anyway, _if _I liked her. She would never give away her heart to a vampire again, since that bastard hurt her. I'd never get a chance.

Jacob decided to burst from the tree line now. He had an old wrinkly paper that was turning yellow. "The others know now. Paul wasn't happy that he couldn't kill the bloodsucker though." Sam let go of Bella and turned to glare at Jacob. "Now's not the time to joke. The only one not serious about this is you. Either leave to go to Jasmine, or grow up. I don't need an immature child here." He grumbled, "Fine. Whatever, just hurry up."

I took hold of the paper, surprised at the names on here.

Carlisle Cullen

_Esme Cullen_

_Edward Cullen _(I almost growled there)

_Alice Cullen (A/N: Her and Jasper signed it later)_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Jasper Hale_

_Eleazar Denali(A/N: As did the Denali's)_

_Carmen Denali_

_Irina Denali_

_Kate Denali_

_Tanya Denali_

Garrett Walters (A/N: He needs a last name, doesn't he?)

With that, I gently gave it back. Sam smiled at Bella, "See you around Bell?" "Sure, love ya, cuz." "Love you too." He ruffled Bella's hair, then took off into the trees, Jacob behind him. I heard a "Aww, Sam, you're no fun!" and a thwack, meaning Sam had hit him. "Shut up Paul." Bella turned to me, "Ready? Or do you need to go hunt?" I shook my head, "I'm fine." We got into the vehicle and drove away.

THE NEXT DAY(Sunday)

BPOV

I awoke to Garrett humming a lullaby and reading one of my books. "What are you humming?" "Hm? Oh, I don't remember, but I can recall my mother singing a song to me with something along the lines of 'No worries my darling dear, my heavenly gift, no monsters are coming for you tonight. Mother shall keep them away from her sweet prince's dreams of slaying dragons, and finding his princess…' I only remember a hum after that." I felt so bad for him, I got up and hugged him trying to comfort my Garrett.

…What? My Garrett? Where did that come from! I don't like him, he's only a friend. Right? Right. Garrett is only my friend.

At least I think so…

GB-GB-GB-GB-GB-GB-GB

Hope you like it!


	5. Scared

Me: I'd love to own Twilight, but I don't. Thanks to my reviewers, and keep sending me ideas! It keeps me on my toes trying to figure how to fit them in the story. I also don't own 'The Uninvited' sadly. Anna wouldn't have been crazy. Rachel would have really tried to kill them. Alex and Matt wouldn't have died.

Stephanie Myer: Will you shut up and get on with it?

Me: No! You shut up! Leave me alone!

I need help finding a story, the details are on my profile, please help me find it! And I had to do my Science and Math Exams(lucky to be exempt from English and S.S.), so I am finally free from school!

Chapter 5 Scared

GPOV (One day after last chapter)

Yesterday was spent just talking and reading. It was nice and I'm glad we spent that time together, and whenever we touched, I felt a spark. Though I didn't know what that meant, I liked it. Bella had to go to school today since it was Monday, but I didn't mind.

"Bella? I need to tell you something." She had been heading out her bedroom door, but she turned quickly. So quickly that I had to catch her before she met the floor. Her heart sped up. "You're leaving, aren't you?" She looked miserable and I just had to comfort her. "Only for three days little one. I need to hunt, but I'll be back. Don't you fret that pretty little head of yours."

"Okay Garrett. But can you try to be back earlier? I'm gonna worry anyway." I smiled. She was too cute. "Sure, I'll try. Maybe you could visit your cousin. I'm sure Sam will be glad to see you." Her deep chocolate eyes brightened, making me pleased I suggested that. "That's a great idea! Thanks!" She looked at the clock, "But I'll be late if I don't leave now. Bye Garrett!"

She hugged me, making the spark ignite yet again. I wanted to hold her against me, to feel more of that lovely warmth. But she ran down the stairs, just about to trip, but I raced over, holding her from falling down. I chuckled, "Be careful Bella."

She went to her truck, waving as she drove. I grinned. She was such a exquisite creature. I wanted her to be mine, I now knew that, but she wouldn't want to be with another vampire again. I sighed. If I ever saw this _Edward Cullen_ I was going to rip him limb from limb. I ran through the forest, heading for Canada.

BPOV(We all know we don't want to go through a boring description of school)

Sigh. Mike asked me out again. But thankfully, the bell rang for class. I avoided him the rest of the day. Fortunately, I called ahead and asked if I could come over to Sam's and Emily's house. Oh course, his reply was, 'After you take a shower to get rid of the bloodsucker's sickly sweet smell'. I heard Emily laugh in the background, but telling he was serious, I answered, 'Yes, our almighty Alpha, I shall obey.' He then laughed, and we hung up.

I really am glad that Garrett suggested this, I missed my favorite cousin of all time! He was my aunt Andrea's son. She is my dad's sister. But she died at childbirth, and her husband moved when Sam was eighteen. I headed home, finished my homework, and took a shower. I chose dark wash jeans, a light brown shirt with a black wolf howling, and some converse.

SPOV

I heard her way before Emily did, and I ran outside, pulling my beautiful imprint outside. She giggled melodically and it warmed my heart. "Excited Sammy?" I nodded my head as Bella pulled up. As she was getting out she howled like a wolf. I mimicked her, but being part wolf, I could do it better.

She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. "Bellsy!" "Sammy!" I put her down and noticing her shirt, I chuckled. My cousin put on a innocent expression. "What? I missed you so much, I just had to wear this shirt." My Emily pushed me out of the way to hug Bella. I heard her whisper "I love your shirt!" "I'll get you one, Em."

It made my heart swell with love when I saw how my cousin and imprint got along. "Race you to the living room Em!" Bell shouted, running. They were both about halfway there when they both started to trip. I started to panic, which would I catch?

Apparently my heart was more motivated by my love, so I caught her, and out of nowhere, Seth came and got Bella. She looked up and blushed, "Thanks Seth." "No prob Bell! With you around, we got used to it." She blushed harder. Curious, "What are you doing here? Weren't you on patrol?" "My shift just ended. I came to see if Emily made any extra food, but I can see you're busy. Bye Sam, Emily," then mockingly, "See you around Bell, just don't trip okay?"

"Seth! Just you wait, I will get you one day!" Seth rolled his eyes, and started walking back to his own house, then called over his shoulder, "Sure you will Bella, I'll be waiting." She turned back to us and pouted. "Why didn't you catch me Sam?" She widened her doe eyes, looking totally innocent and heartbroken.

"Uh, cause you know, cause, um, Emily's my imprint and everything, I couldn't catch both of you, that's why I'm glad Seth came just on time, you know! My heart won telling me to get her." "And your heart didn't tell you to catch me too? Does Emily take all of your heart? I don't have any piece?"

"Yeah, you do! You got my favorite cousin part! Bella please-" I glared at Bella as she started laughing. But once Emily joined in, I couldn't be mad. I smiled, "Nice Bella. Real nice." She laughed out an "I know!" We all went into the house, ready for some family time.

BPOV

"What should we do first?" Emily asked. I smirked, "Do you have 'The Uninvited'?" (A/N: I LOVE that movie!) "Yeah. Why?" Sam asked confused. "Emily? Can you go make popcorn? Sam please set the movie up, I want to go do something." They both murmured their agreements as I left the living room.

…G B…B G…

NO POV

Bella drove back to her house as fast as her old truck would allow. She got into her pajama's and wrote her father a note,

_Hey Dad,_

_I'm staying at Sam's and Emily's tonight, so don't worry. I'll be back around midnight. There's some leftover cold cuts in the fridge if you're hungry. Love you,_

_Bella_

Bella went back to her cousin's house and saw they were waiting for her.

BPOV

"Where were you?" Sam demanded and I heard some of the Alpha Voice in it. "I had to get my pj's and write a note so Charlie won't freak out that I'm gone." He looked abashed. "Oh yeah. He would kill me if he found out you stayed here on a school night without telling him. Let's go watch the movie!"

We sat in the living room, the title coming on. Sam was sitting on the couch, Emily's head was on his lap laying down on the rest of the couch. I was sitting in a beige recliner, a hidden camera under my arm.

The movie started as Anna explained she was at a party, wanting to go home. It showed how her sister followed her but didn't see Anna open the trash bags fearfully. The girl child's head fell out, saying 'Don't go home'. Emily jumped, leaning more into Sam's embrace. Sam smirked at me, finally realizing what I planned.

Anna walked to her house and clarified how her mother was sick, staying in their boat house and that her dad hired a young blonde nurse. The mother had a bell she would ring that was tied around her wrist. The young brunette walked inside near her father's study. She saw a horrific site through the keyhole as her father and the nurse, Rachel, _had sex._

Anna was walking up to the house with a watering can when the boat house burst into flames. She turned around, her face in a mask of horror.

The scene blacked out and when it came back, it showed Anna sitting with a physician. "Well," the general practitioner started, "Dreams are what you interpret them to be Anna. I think you can go now." Anna smiled. "I can go home?" He shrugged, "Your father's already been called. Oh and Anna, go and kiss a boy, get into trouble, have fun. Finish what you started."

A woman entered Anna's room. "You'll be back." Anna pulled her bag on her shoulder and started walking away from the crazy lady. The lady called to her, "Who am I going to tell my stories to?" clutching a pearl necklace with her hands.

The movie went on from there and at every scary moment, Emily clutched Sam tighter.

After about an hour, Emily was hiding her face into Sam's chest as far as it would go. Her only problem, was that every time she went to check to see if the gore had ended, another bloody scene came up.

Anna was following a path of blood outside(I commented that it looked like raspberries) and saw Alex standing in a white nightgown, blood splattered all over her, and a bloody knife in her hand. The older sister explained she had to do it, for both their safety. Anna agreed, and their father's car pulled up.

His face was horrified about what happened. Anna said that Alex had to kill Rachel, before she killed them. The father grabbed Anna yelling at her, "Alex died in the fire! What did you do?" But Anna could clearly see Alex beside her, telling her not to believe him.

Anna backed away. She looked at the reflection in the door, seeing Alex. She started toward it, but a light sensor turned on. In it, stood Anna, Rachel's blood on her. The father repeated, "What did you do?" as the scene faded.

After a few more minutes of Anna being escorted by the police back to the mental hospital, smirking at her father, we were back in Anna's old room. The crazy lady with the pearls stood in her own doorway. "I knew you'd be back." The door closed, revealing Mildred Kemp's name, the one woman Anna accused Rachel of being.

I got up to my feet with the camera. Sam was sleeping, Emily tucked under his head. I took two pictures of them, and wrote them that I had to go back home, and I loved my visit. I also wrote I would love to do it again.

Once I was home, I saw that Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch. I went over. "Dad, dad. Come on, time to wake up." He groaned, but stood up. "Kay, night Bells. Love you." He whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him. "Love you to dad." I replied just as silent.

Just as I finished turning the TV off, the phone rang. _Huh, I wonder who would be calling._ What I didn't expect a raspy human voice saying, _"She's coming."_ I was terrified. "Who is this? Are you talking about Victoria?" But the line was already dead. I knew it was human and I wondered, horrified if Victoria had tortured him before the call.

I wish Garrett were here. I needed some comfort.


	6. Mystery

Me: I don't like how Stephanie treats me, so here's Garrett!

Garrett: Who are you? What am I doing here?

Me: Silly, you're here to tell my readers that I don't own you or Twilight!

Garrett: Okay…ImmortalDarkPassion doesn't own Twilight.

Me: Thanks! Please Review!

Chapter 6 Mystery

?POV

I hung up the telephone. As I bit the human and threw him to his cell, I heard my mistress.

"Good job" she praised, "But we need more time. But since we can't have that, we'll just have to get more newborns." I bowed my head, "Yes mistress." "Jonathan! Nathaniel! Kristopher!" They all appeared in a second. "You need to help get more vampires. No feeding, we need as many as we can get." They also bowed their heads. "It's our pleasure mistress."

We raced out the door, heading straight for the humans. "They won't know what hit them!" Jonathan laughed out. Nathaniel replied with, "Do they ever?" Kristopher, with his no laughing business, "Stop joking, we need to get this done." We nodded our heads, finally coming across some clubs. We split up, and I changed my stride.

As soon as I was in the club, three girls came up to me. "So big boy, do you want to have some fun?" One with brown hair asked. I smirked, "Sure, ladies, come on." I pulled all three with me to a secluded part of alleyways. One with blue eyes looked scared. "Where are we?" I laughed and lunged. Once biting her, I turned and saw the two frozen in shock. They started running, but I grabbed both their arms and bit them.

I put duct tape on their mouths just as they were in the progress of screaming. I pulled them along by their hair to find the others. Kristopher and Jonathan each pulled three bodies, their mouths duct taped also. After a minute, Nathaniel appeared, pulling along his three. He smirked, "Mistress is going to be delighted that we got twelve bodies!"

The rest nodded absentmindedly, already starting to leave. We raced back to our hideout, and the tall beauty appeared, positive we were going to win this war. She winked and sent three female's out. "Alright boys, let's get this over with." Throwing them into cells, we went off to a meeting room, ready to plan to win.

Once in the room, all of us sat in chairs. "How many do you think we need, mistress?" She smirked. "Well, since they can't help killing each other, we are going to need about fifty." Our eyes widened. "Fifty mistress? That many?" She turned, and slapped Nathaniel hard enough to knock him to the other side of the room. "Don't question me!" She glared and turned to face the north wall.

"I'm going to need you four, Ditaya (She's my friend and she's moving*pout*), and Lindsay to keep watch over the _human._" She sneered the last word. She faced us again. "Any questions?" I hesitated, but asked, "Why are we doing all of this for a human?"

She glared at me. "Revenge my love! Revenge! She and her _family_ killed someone very near and dear to me. I want her dead by my hands." We nodded. "Alright boys, lets get this started. How many do we have now?"

Kristopher spoke up, "I believe we only have thirty, mistress." She nodded. "We only need about twenty more. That's progress. I say we attack July 26. The next full moon. We shall not feed the newborns. Nor shall we let them become too old. That way, they'll be frenzied, strong, and fast. You keep changing your mind about this, be indecisive. That way, the seer will not catch what we're up to. Am I clear?"

We all agreed. "Alright then, why are you all still here? Come on, let's go!" The three raced out the door as fast as they could, but I pecked my love's cheek before leaving. She grinned, but it didn't reach her beautiful eyes. I would make these golden-eyed-human-loving freaks pay for making my love this way.

I ran by a cell, fully concentrated on getting more humans, but a hand grabbed my arm, making me stop. It was a newborn Bree, her crimson eyes pleading for me to listen. I just _had _to. It was like fate itself stopped me from moving.

"What's going to happen?" she snuffled, before continuing, "What are we going to do?" My dead cold heart broke, listening to her whimper. "We have to kill some bad people Bree, but you'll be safe. I promise to protect you." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I swear to keep you safe." She smiled hesitantly, "Thank you."

I cupped her cheek in my palm, before taking off. How could I? How could I betray my love like that? What's wrong with me?

I was so lost in my musing, that when Jonathan asked if something was wrong, I could've jumped. "Yeah man, I'm fine." "Alright then. Let's go!" We raced back to the town, following the girls scents.

Kristopher picked up on Lindsay's scent, Jonathan got Ditaya's, Nathaniel got Katherine's, and I followed them. We found them just finishing up. "Hey girls!" Nathaniel called out, "We need Ditaya and Lindsay." The two nodded and brought over twleve bodies total. "We only need a few more. Why don't Jonathan and Nathaniel get them, and Kristopher and I update the girls on what we need to do."

The guys agreed and ran off. "Alright, we are not to feed them, or let them get too old. Got it?" They approved and we left.

Once there, we counted how many we had, but I avoided Bree's cell, making sure someone else did that sector. "How many? I got nine." I asked the others. They all spoke at the same time, but with my advanced hearing, we had a total of 41.

I started going to my love's chamber, but was stopped by Nathaniel. "Hey dude! Just so ya know, we got 9 guys. Man, they were mean, and one tried to punch me." I started clenching my jaw. I was losing patience. "The nerve! Oh, sorry dude," He probably noticed me tighten my jaw. "I'll let you go." I nodded curtly and left.

"Darling? We have exactly fifty." She showed up, caressing my cheek. It felt wrong. _Bree's touch feels better._ Shut up! I love my mistress, and she loves me. My love shook me out of my thoughts as she asked me a question.

"Dear? How about we have some fun?" My love purred before pulling me to farther into her quarters. I smirked. "My pleasure."

GBGBGBGBGB

Hope you like it! Please review! Please! Oh, and I thought mister here could use a real mate, so I gave him Bree!


	7. Tighter Patrols

Me: …Garrett, I can't do it, can you please help me?

Garrett: Fine. Kristina doesn't own Twilight.

Me: *kisses him on his cheek* Thanks!

I'm SO sorry! There are no excuses for not updating this. Here is the next chappy, hope you like it!

Previously with Bella,

But the line was already dead. I knew it was human and I wondered, horrified if Victoria had tortured him before the call.  
I wish Garrett were here. I needed some comfort.

Chapter 7

BPOV

I almost dropped the phone, but was able to hold onto it. I hung it up and numbly walked up the steps. Victoria was coming. That much I was sure of. But, what was she doing with a human? To make a partner perhaps?

I got my essentials and went to the bathroom to get ready. Jumping in the shower, I tried to wash away my fears for tomorrow, when I was surely going to tell Sam and the pack to be safe. And to not worry about me, they have enough to be troubled about.

I relaxed, and put on my battered pair of sweat pants and one of Charlie's old t-shirts. After brushing my teeth, I crawled into bed. I wondered what Garrett would be doing. Was he going for a bear? A lion? Elk or deer?

I was succumbing to the darkness, and my last thought was, _Does he miss me?_

GB_BG_GB_BG

I woke up groggily, and looked at my clock. _5:52 a.m._. Crap! If I don't hurry, I'll be late! I bound out of bed, grabbed my toiletries, and ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing my hair and teeth, I returned to my room. Grabbing some under clothes, jeans and –where is it? I put a Paramore t-shirt on my chair. I know I did!

I looked frantically, but I saw the clock again. _6:16 a.m._. I have to leave in a few minutes or I'll be late! I grabbed a shirt out of my closet, put on the clothes, got my backpack and rushed downstairs. Grabbing a poptart, I dashed out into my cab.

-Lunch Time-

I had been avoiding Mike all day, but I knew as I headed towards our table that I had to deal with him. He was getting on my last nerves. Speaking of the devil, "Hey Bella!" I muttered a response back, ignoring the seat next to Mike, opting to sit by Angela instead. "Hi Bella." Angela said with a small smile. "Hey Ang."

"Um, Bella? Can I talk to you? Please?" Mike's voice squeaked on the last word and he looked nervous. "Uh, sure Mike." We both stood up and he led the way to the hallway. Behind us I knew Jessica was glaring at me.

Once I turned the corner, Mike stopped us. His hands were shaking faintly. "So, um, Bella?" He ran his hand through his hair once before continuing. "Do y-you want to go on a d-date with m-me?"

Why does he always have to complicate things? "Mike, no. I'm sorry, but no. I don't like you like that. Got it? Jessica likes you more than I do. Honestly? I have no clue what she sees in you! I am fed up with you constantly making moves on me!" Mike looked hurt and insulted. Well, if it gets him away from me.

"O-Okay Bella." I strode past Mike and sat back down next to Angela. She asked me, "What happened Bella?" in a hushed tone. I smiled. "I did it. I turned him down for the final time." Angela smiled at me. "Good job Bella."

-After School—

Walking out of the doors with Angela by my side, I was content. Mike would finally leave me alone! But, I am guilty, I mean, I crushed his hopes. I walked over to my cab, saying bye to Angela. I heard a reply as I hopped in.

Turning on the heater I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, telling the guys. They are going to be furious. I turned the keys and started my way towards La Push.

I stopped my truck outside the Clearwater's house. Seth was the easiest to tell things to without being hammered with questions. Leah opened the door and smirked, leaning against the doorframe. Leah and I had talked and learned that we had some things in common, so we're friends now.

"Hey Bell." "Hey Leah, where's Seth?" Leah was about to answer when a voice sang out, "Right here Bellsy-Boo!" I rolled my eyes, smiling. "What did I say about calling me that?" Seth replied sulkily "Not to call you that."

"Good. Now can you please call the pack? I need to tell them something." Seth looked worried, but walked around back to take off his clothes and phase. Leah had simply walked inside to call the ones that weren't phased at the moment. After a few minutes, Seth and Leah came back and said at the same time, "They're coming." "Thanks guys."

It took a total of ten minutes for all the boys to get here. I know, because I was dreading the moment I had to tell them what happened. And as always, Sam took charge. "What made you call us down here?" Leah and Seth turned their heads toward me questionably. I blushed at the attention, and told everyone to go inside.

Once everyone else sat down, I cleared my throat. "I, um, got a call yesterday-" "So what?" Paul rudely interrupted. I shot him a glare. "From someone saying that 'she' is coming." "Who's 'she'?" It was Jared this time.

I tapped my foot and cleared my throat. "Whenever you're ready." While Jared bowed his head in mock shame, Paul grinned. "Victoria is coming." Growls erupted from the room and I looked at the Pack. They all became quiet and I heard a voice speak from the crowd.

"That bitch is going down! No one threatens my sister and gets away with it!" We turned our heads to see Seth shaking, fists clenched. "Seth! Outside now!" Sam's alpha voice ringed in the air and left some of the Pack flinching. Even me!

Seth ran outside and we followed after we heard a howl. In the yard was a sandy colored wolf that looked apologetic. I walked to him and scratched him behind the ear. "It's okay Seth."

"We are to tighten our patrols, got it? That leech is not going to touch Bella." Leah and Jacob were the fastest to agree with Sam, followed by other agreements and Paul's "Alright! Let's get that bloodsucker!"

-GxB-BxG-

So? How was it? Worth the wait? Or a piece of garbage? I'm so sorry, I've just been busy with school, illness, training our puppy, and other things that I got total writers block when I did get to type this up.

REVIEW! Please! Tell me if you want the Cullens next chapter, and I'll update as fast as I can.

-Kristina


	8. The Cullens

Garrett: Try it Kristina.

Kristina: Okay. Roses are red, violets are blue I wished I owned Twilight, but it isn't so.

Garrett: Good job! Now for the chapter!

P.S. I am so epically sorry! There is no excuse for not updating!

Chapter 8 Cullens

RPOV

I was sitting on my bed, reminiscing about how happy my family was when Bella was here. I had never really hated her. I was just jealous of how _willing_ she was to lose her humanity. She could grow old, have kids and grandkids to spoil, but she just wanted to get rid of it for my brother.

Emmett then decided to come and sit by me. He took one of my dainty hands in his big ones and sighed. I had to sigh with him too, I never wanted for this to happen. My man looked at me with his topaz eyes, silently asking if I was okay.

"Emmett, was leaving the best idea? I mean, our family is not the same without Bella. Alice doesn't shop like she used to, Jasper sits in his study blaming himself for hours, Edward doesn't even live with us anymore, Esme and Carlisle feel the loss of a child, and you. You aren't as immature as you usually are."

"Rosie, if you haven't noticed, you are not as sassy as you usually are either. But, yes, I agree with you. We need Bella in our family. She belongs with us and Edward. I understand that you don't want her to be like us. But do you want us to lose her forever?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would love if everyone was happy, it's just…she…ugh! Why would she want to become a soulless monster is beyond me!" Emmett smiled sadly and kept our gazes locked. "Here," he started to explain, "switch your positions. What if I was the vampire, and you a human. Would you rather be with me forever, or die a human?"

I gaped at my Emmett, shocked that he put me in this kind of situation. But still…my answer was kind of obvious. "I would always choose you Emmett. A life without you, it's no life at all." And I knew, without a second thought, that's how Bella felt. "Just to let you know, I would always choose you to, Rosalie."

Emmett gave me a peck on my cheek, then left me to my thoughts. I have to see if I can fix this! I raced to Alice, who was just sitting in the window. "Alice, come on. We're getting Bella back!"

Alice carefully stood up, seemingly shocked at me. "Why do you care Rosalie? You hate Bella." I spoke with honesty. "I never hated Bella, Alice. I was just jealous of her. But Emmett made me see the reality of what she was doing. She really is kind of a sister to me." "Oh Rose!" Alice ran forward, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged her back. "C'mon pixie, let's go get the others." "But Rose," Alice looked up at me, "They're going to want to listen to Edward, even though he's not here. And he said to leave Bella alone." "Alice, will find a way to get our sister back." I winked at her, excited to get Bella back to our family.

(And since I was gone this long-)

GPOV

I sensed a elk to my right, and took off. The smell of the creature overtook my senses, and I leapt, sinking my teeth into it's jugular. The warm blood filled my mouth, and went down my throat, soothing the burn.

It only took a few minutes to drain the animal of it's life essence, and then my train of thought went straight to Bella. She was everything I wanted for in a woman. She was smart, and beautiful, and _sigh_. There was no way I could explain her, I had no idea why I was trying.

Bella was quickly becoming the center of my universe, and I knew if she rejected me, my heart would shatter and crumble away. I hope she feels something special for me. But even if she didn't, I wouldn't leave her side. She didn't deserve that.

Which brings me to the subject of that _thing _that left her. I had no idea how he could think of her as anything but a toy. She was in love with him, that much I could tell. But he was just using her, that…that sonofabitch!

Next time I see him, I'll kill him! He can't do that to my Bella!

…Wait. What? I just called Bella mine. I guess it's official now. I'm in love with Bella Swan.


	9. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: It's sad to say, but I don't own Twilight. Or the handsome Garrett.

I just wanna say, that my life is hectic, bowling, school is coming up, chores, babysitting, and most of these places don't have Internet, or I'm just way too busy to make up material for this story. Also, I just recently found out that my IPad won't let me update from there. I have to find a working computer, then take it from an e-mail and then put it up. I'm not going to abandon it, this is my first chapter story, and it means too much to me to do that. But in the future, I'll write more than 2 chapters before I post it, kay? Forgive me!

Chapter 9 Puzzle Pieces

BPOV

Sighing, I put my jacket on the hook. Just getting back from telling the Pack, I was tired. After I told them, Emily had drove me to her house, the wolves running there. After about 5 minutes, the table was filled with food. Everyone had dug in, and after that we all took turns playing games (going easy on me). After which, I was so tuckered out, that I just came home.

Walking into my room, I noticed something. My clothes were missing. I could have swore I put out clothes for tomorrow. Actually, I know I did! I rummaged around, thinking maybe it fell or something, but couldn't find it. Great! Someone stole my stuff!

Now I gotta figure out who. Let's see, who has access to my room? Besides my dad. Werewolves and vampires are the only ones. But the wolves wouldn't dare. They know I would team up with their imprints and mothers and get them in serious trouble.

Then I have to find out which vampire did it. The Cullens are gone, Garrett's hunting, so... Victoria! No, I thought she couldn't get near with the wolves! Well, I had been wrong.

I decided to go downstairs, to keep my mind off the vampire after me. Should I cook, or watch TV? Walking into the kitchen, I noticed a note on the fridge.

Bella, I've going on a fishing trip with Billy. I'm coming home in 2 days.

Well, at least Charlie is away for now. I just hope that the wolves can protect them.

"If it isn't the sweet Bella Swan. My mistress is building quite a fuss to kill you."

My breathing picked up, and my pulse rate must have gone up a few notches, because I felt completely hot right now. When I turned around, a red-eyed vampire was standing there, all casual like we were friends.

"Hi." My voice was feeble, and the vampire seemed amused at me. "Hello. I'm not going to kill you right now, but you know, I felt like I needed to scare you before the real attack came."

My body was frozen. Here, a vampire stood, as calm as he could be, but at the same time, had hard ruby eyes that was going to be burned into my memory for all eternity.

I gulped, and decided to remember what he looked like to tell the others.

Red hair, he stood taller than me(not that that's saying much), he had a built body, and his skin was an palish tan tone. It was like he had been sunburnt than turned into a vampire. His features were sharp, and his stance was careful, like he was listening for intruders.

Those eyes flickered over the bite mark on my hand. He smirked, then took a step towards me. His eyes seemed darker.

"I never said I wasn't gonna take a bite though." He grabbed the wrist with no bite mark, and bit.

The burning pain started immediately. I was aware I had started screaming, and then, the venom was being sucked out. It hurt even worse, and I screamed louder.

I fell to the floor, and saw the mouth of the intruder was stained red with my blood. "Goodbye, Dulce Néctar."

It was then that he vanished, and my world turned black.

RPOV(Rosalie)

Our plan to get back to Bella is complete. We can only hope that she forgives us and allows us to not make the mistake of leaving again.

Edward will not ruin me getting back to my sister.

Question: What's your favorite color? Mine's a mix between Sapphire, Chocolate, and Black.

How was it? I don't particularly like it, but hopefully you readers do! Sorry, I'll try to get to Chapter 10 as soon as I can! You'll find out what Dulce Nectar means soon. Plus, those reviews always make me feel like writing more, so keep 'em coming! You get a free Garrett if you do!

Garrett: Please do, wait what? What do you mean, 'Free Garrett?'

He'll be serving to do as you please!

Garrett: I never agreed to this!

Bella: Yes you did, right here. -shows him contract-

Garrett: ...

Bella/Me: Review!


	10. Return of the Garrett

Bella: Kristina doesn't own Twilight, or any other random things she uses.

Me: Not all true! The vamp in the last chapter was mine! And aren't you supposed to be knocked out?

Garrett: Both of you, stop fighting. Onto the story!

I'm supposed to be sleeping, but oh well, I don't think it's that late.

Chapter 10 Return of the Garrett

GPOV

I was flying through the trees, my golden eyes bright. I can't wait to show Bella! She'll be so happy!

I wrinkled my nose as I got closer to the house. I missed Bella terribly, the wolf smell, not so much. I stopped short of the kitchen, however when I smelt blood.

Bella lay prone on the ground, her heartbeat slow, blood pooling around her arm. I panicked.

I almost ripped the phone off the wall, calling the wolves. I knew Sam would be able to handle this situation best, so I dialed him.

It rang twice before he picked up. I felt like eternity, as the girl I loved was sprawled on the floor.

"Hello, Uley residence." Sam's voice only seemed to freak me out more if possible. "Sam, Bella on the floor, blood, not me but scared-" "Garrett, calm." The Alpha Command rang even throughout the phone, and I felt myself calming.

"Now, what happened." I took a deep breath before starting. "I came here to find Bella on the floor, unconscious, and blood around her. I knew you would know what to do." I then stood stiffly, waiting for a response.

It came as a order, not ten seconds later.

"I want you to look at her wound." Turning around, I took a closer look at Bella's arm. Teeth marks circled her wrist, obviously from a vampire. Or a freakish human. It looked like it was on her previously clean arm.

I growled before getting on the phone again. "Sam, a vampire came by and bit her." My voice was gruff and hard. That vampire was going to pay for hurting my love.

Sam growled on the other end, and I could hear his hard breathing, before he spoke again. "Is she changing?"

I darted to her side and struggled to smell any venom in her, behind all the blood, and I could. It was the barest hint, but it wouldn't be enough to change her.

It wouldn't be the cause of her death either, so I struggled to not try to suck the remaining venom from her. She lost too much blood already, and I couldn't suck it out without killing her.

So I was forced to leave it inside my Bella. It almost physically hurt to not just force my own venom to be the only inside her, but I refrained. She's not mine, and I can't claim her without her wanting me to.

I got back on the phone again, and told Sam my findings. He growled, not happy that she had even the least bit of vampire in her, but told me.

"Get her to the La Push Hospital, they don't ask too many questions, we'll meet you there."

I hung up the phone, and quickly ran up to Bella's room to grab a blanket and then went downstairs to wrap her in it and just decided to run to the reservation.

Wind flew through Bella's and my hair, but I just couldn't enjoy it due to my love being injured. Trees flew by and I had to keep Bella's body close to mine to avoid hitting them. Not totally true, but I couldn't admit the fully true reason why I kept my tight grip on the unconscious girl.

Soon, the La Push border passed by, and the hospital came into view. Sam, Paul, and Embry stood stiffly at the front. Sam held his hands out for Bella, and ignoring the urge to growl, handed her to him. The girl's blood had seeped onto me, but I didn't mind. As long as her scent was close to me, I wouldn't freak out too much.

Sam ran into the building, the rest of us following close. An elderly woman looked up, and gasped. She took a look up to Sam, and he nodded to her, and her eyes turned hard. "Go through the doors over there, and take the right hallway. When you come across the guy there, say Code 12, and he will let you in immediately."

Sam then took off, leaving me confused, but the others seemed to know what was going on, so they went after their Alpha. "Were you the one to bite her?" The woman had me look at her, before I shook my head, and she nodded. Then, her faded green eyes softened. "I know you love her. Take care of her, and love life together."

I smiled at her, and then left to follow the wolves.

Please guys, review! I'm chancing getting in trouble when I'm typing these up. If anyone caught me, I'd be dead meat! Also, I've been feeling really bad about myself right now, and I know your reviews will make me feel better!

**Question: Favorite Ice Cream?**


	11. Bed Rest

Wow. You have no idea how happy all these reviews are making me. And I forgot to mention that my favorite ice cream is cookie dough with fudge.

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, but I do own some of the merchandise!

Chapter 11 Bed Rest

SPOV

When I got that call about Bella, I nearly lost my mind. I treasure my cousin, and anyone who hurts her, will feel my wrath. And add to that, the Pack and Garrett will help me murder that bloodsucker.

Then as Garrett showed up with Bella cradled in his arms, I could barely hold in my growl. She looked worse than what was explained, and I took her in my arms.

I could smell the leech venom in her. It was only a smudge in her freesia scent, but it still messed with my mind.

It seemed like an eternity as I told the guard Code 12 and got Bella in the IS department. IS stands for Intensive Supernatural. This part of the hospital was built when a wolf got struck with glass and his fast healing caused his skin to grow around it.

This place was also built for attacks like what happened to Bella.

I put her on the long table, her small frame looking tiny on a table built for a human werewolf body. The doctor came in fast, working fast enough to check her vitals, slow enough not to make mistakes.

"Give me the details." His rough voice took me from my thoughts and I gave what I could. "She was attacked in her home, the leech put his venom in her, and tried to suck it all out but failed."

He turned to me, "How much venom is still there?" "Not enough to turn her, I'm positive." He nodded and turned to Bella's chart. "She needs to stay here for awhile, but even when she goes home, she will need bed rest."

The doctor left, leaving Bella to rest. I sat at her side, Paul, Embry, and Garrett came in, very obviously listening in from outside.

Paul stood at the end of Bella's bed, his arms crossed and a sad smile on his face. He looked at me and said, "She'll be okay."

Embry, sitting in the only other chair piped up, "Of course she will! Bella runs with vampires and wolves!"

And lastly, Garrett, who stood, leaning in the corner of the room, chuckled. Us three looked at him, and he explained. "A conversation Bella and I had was of her running with vampires."

I shook my head as the other two fell into a giggle fit. I guess not all vampires were as horrible as their scent. Which reminded me. "Could one of you open a window? I don't need to be stinking of bloodsucker - no offense Garrett."

He smiled and retorted, "None taken, mutt." I rolled my eyes as a fresh breeze came into the room.

"Well, you two are getting along nicely." Bella's voice rang out before we snapped our heads to her. When did she wake up?

Her eyes dancing with amusement, she asked a question none of us prepared for.

"Could one of you explain how I'm still alive and human?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How was it? Did you like it? Or hate it? Leave me a review please!

Also, my birthday was yesterday! Sadly, I was sick for it. My birthday dinner's been moved until I'm better.

Question: Your Favorite Season? Mine's either Fall or Spring.


	12. Foreshadows

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they're making me update faster.

Disclaimer: It hurts to say it, but I have to. I don't own Twilight. Or Allstar Weekend's 'Come Down With Love'.

Chapter 12 Foreshadows

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open to Sam shaking his head and Paul and Embry laughing. Garrett was in the corner, head down and smile on his face.

Sam's face scrunched up, and it was hard to keep the giggles bubbling up my throat, but I managed. "Could one of you open a window? I don't need to be stinking of bloodsucker - no offense Garrett."

The vampire smiled. "None taken, mutt." Fresh air came into the room as my cousin rolled his eyes. I decided to let them know I'm awake.

"Well, you two are getting along nicely." All four heads snapped to me, which I found funny. I managed to surprise the supernatural.

Then came the question I was waiting the answer for. "Could one of you explain how I'm still alive and human?"

Sam gulped, and avoiding my question, asked me one. "How much do you remember?" I took a minute to think about it, knowing it was killing them to know my answer.

When I think about it, flashes of the vampire came through my mind.

Red eyes that resembled dark roses, red hair like a orange thumbnail flower, pale-tan skin. That smirk that said success.

I flinched, and looked at the others, concern on their faces. "He had red hair, he drank from humans, and he has this pale-tan skin like he was changed while being sun burnt."

All four of them started to growl. "When I find him, he will pay harshly for hurting you." Garrett's voice was rough and his tone was sincere.

The others seemed to agree with him, and then a ring tone began.

_I've been stopping at green lights_

_Got lost on my way home_

_I'm sleepwalking at night_

_I put my shirt on inside out_

_Umbrella in the Sun_

_My head up in the clouds_

_My friends just laugh at me_

_There's only one thing it could be_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by the bug_

Sam, embarrassed, took out his phone and answered as the rest of us laughed.

"Hey Emily. Yeah, Bella's going to be fine." A pause here. "Okay here she is." He handed me the phone, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello Emmy." "Oh Bella! I'm so glad you're okay! Are you sure you're all right? If you want, I'll bring by some treats. I know hospital food isn't all that good."

I blinked at the guys. Emily said that all under 3 minutes and never took a breathe. I could see the hope in the boy's eyes, so with a laugh, I told Emily, "Sure, why not? But bring enough for the guys, they're almost foaming at the mouth."

While I took in the wolves faces, Emily informed me. "Of course! When don't they need food? Bye Bella!"

I realized they didn't answer my question, so this time I phrased it differently. "Not that I'm glad to not be dead, can you tell me how I got here?"

The discomfort in the room rose again, but now nothing was going to interrupt again. Garrett sighed, and his stance showing his hesitance but defeat. "Are you sure you want to know how I found you Bella?"

Oh, so Garrett is the one that found me. "Yes. I'm sure." He smiled, but it didn't reach his beautiful golden eyes.

"When I was running back to your house, I smelt your blood, and when I got to you, blood was everywhere. Mostly by your arm though. I called Sam, and after we made sure you weren't changing, he told me to bring you here."

"This doesn't look like Forks Hospital. Is this La Push?" Embry was the one to answer this time. "Yeah Bellsy. We have a part of the hospital for such occasions."

With that need to know, a doctor walked into the room and smiled. "It's good to see you awake. I'm going to need some details about what took place with you. Is that alright?"

"Sure it is. I'll tell you anything you want to know." I noticed Paul look at the clock on the wall, and exclaimed, "Holy crap! Embry, we have patrol right now! Let's go!"

He and Embry came over to hug me quick before running out the door.

As I told the doctor, Sam, and Garrett what happened, I couldn't help but feel like something was off.

BPOV (Bree)

I hate being caged up. My throat burns, and all I want to do is get away. But with Riley, I feel safe. Like I will be protected no matter what. It'd be nice to escape with him.

I'd also like to bring my only friend in this place, Fred. No body else but me likes being near him, cause he has this repelling scent. But once I asked if we could be friends, and with his answer positive, he shielded me with his scent.

I heard screaming, and backed up into a corner, and slid down the wall to sit. Screams were heard every night, never stopping. Wither it be the others getting ripped to pieces, or delicious humans getting turned, screams were all that happened in the night.

Fred sat next to me, and I huddled to him, frightened. "I want out Fred." My whimper caused him to throw an arm around my shoulders and rub my arm. "We'll get out Bree. I'll make sure of it."

I looked up at him. "Promise brother? Don't lie to me Fred." It was the first time I called him my brother, but I felt if I had a brother, he'd be like Fred. His dark red eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"I promise, baby sister."

XOXOXOXO

So? How was it? Please please tell me! I tried really hard on this chapter, cause I felt like I needed to owe you guys for staying loyal, even though I take so long to update.

-Kristina

**Question – Favorite song? I don't really have one, but add together Evanescence's 'Missing'; Breaking Benjamin's 'I Will Not Bow' and Allstar Weekend's 'Not Your Birthday', and I guess that would be me.**


	13. Pudding Vengences

Hello my darlings! I (sadly) don't own Twilight, no matter how much I want to. Oh, warnings, Bella decided to be pissy this chapter, so she has language issues.

Chapter 13 Pudding Vengeances

VPOV

Why that little- She took my James from me, and I cannot wait for her downfall. I will watch as her precious Edward watches his mate die slowly. Her death shall bring me peace, as after, I will make my way to my mate.

I will take pleasure as that stupid human dies. It is her fault my love is dead. I am glad of Riley's goals being accomplished, for the more he gets his deals done with, my vengeance will be completed.

The moronic girl hides behind her freakish vampires and filthy mutts, but they will be easily taken care of with my newborns. I have chosen to expand them more due to hearing about more mutts coming into the picture.

I stand on a balcony in an old prison, watching growling, hissing newborns attack anything they can, but I know better. I had my underlings rebuild the cages from vampire ashes and bone.

They won't get out anytime soon. Not as long as my plan is set.

I cannot wait to see the blood spilled from my James murderer.

BPOV

Fucking pudding! I kept pulling at the top of a pudding cup, but it won't budge. I WANT MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!

I threw my pudding at Garrett and watched as he caught it. My voice eerily calm, I started out slow. "Garrett, open my pudding, BEFORE I RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

...Okay, so I was stressed. When I'm stressed, I eat pudding. I didn't mean to be harsh, but until I get to eat my pudding, I was not going to be a happy camper.

The vampire in the room only chuckled before be opened the pudding. His voice jokingly condescending, he told me, "Now, Bella, ask nicely. You're not talking like a proper lady." His bright eyes sparkled with amusement.

I swear my eye twitched at his comment. So I, in return, cleared my throat. I pitched my voice full of sarcasm and replied. "So sorry, mister. Could you please open my pudding." I then changed tactics when he laughed again.

"Garrett, I will get the wolves to tear off your arms if you don't open that fucking pudding, right the fuck now."

His golden eyes widened, and he quickly had it opened and sitting in front of me on a tray with a spoon next to it. I smiled at him sweetly, and said, "Thank you Garrett. Was that so hard?"

He shook his head, and with a quick disgusted glance at my chocolate, left me to eat.

I was grateful. When I think back on it, the Cullens all watched me eat. It was kind of creepy. I'm glad now, either the wolves will be eating with me, or Garrett will leave me privacy.

The door opened, and a nurse walked in. He smiled at me, but something was off.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I have a note from you from a friend of yours. She couldn't personally deliver the note, so she asked me to." He put down an envelope on the table next to me and his eyes flashed.

The blue turned a violent red before flashing back to blue, but I had seen it. My heart thudding, I screamed. "Garrett!" My voice was panicked, but then the vampire knew I knew his secret, and he started to run.

It was too late, as Garrett came crashing into the room, and the vampire jumped out the window. My bright-eyed vampire followed right after, and I got a glimpse of the black wolf that is Sam after them.

The heart monitor was beeping erratically. My breathing was labored, and my mind was made up. I had to be a vampire to confront Victoria. I was going to end her rein of terror against me and those around me.

I was going to tell Garrett of my feelings for him, wither he shared them or not. Then, I was going to tell the Pack I was going to be changed, if they liked it or not.

I will set fire to those who oppose against those I love.

So? How was it? Did you like it?

Question: Favorite flower and/or tree?

Mine's violets and birches.


	14. The Chase for Answers

Hello to all my readers! How are you doing? I'm doing okay I guess. How was your 3-day weekend? I didn't really do much. Well, since I don't own Twilight, let's get on with the story! Take it away, Garrett!

Garrett: Huh?

Bella: Just start the story.

Chapter 14 The Chase for Answers

GPOV

I was just standing out of Bella room. I knew she didn't like people watching her eat, and I kind of didn't want to be in the same room as the mixing smell of wolf, medicine, and food mixed.

A man passed by me, looking like a doctor, but not having the coat. I caught sight of the word nurse and I was confused. Times sure have changed since I was human.

In my time, some people were stuck to the belief of the four humors. The four humors were fire, water, air, and earth being equal in the human body, and the way you got sick was if the elements were unbalanced.

Others were developing into the idea of the start of today's medicine. Although bacteria and viruses were unknown, it was the start. The idea was imbalance of natural activities, such as a fever to keep from dying.

The remedies for such illnesses varied. To get your humors back equally, one could have a glass-like cup filled with boiling water, and was laid on your back until you had blisters. The blisters would open up to release pus. Or some doctors would have you purge.

For the later medicine, doctors were rare to have a degree. Less than 300, in fact. Others would have apprenticeships for seven years before they were considered a practitioner. These doctors had you purging or bleeding to heal the body.

Women had also taken up medicine in their homes. The practices they did was passed down through the women in their generations.

In camps, physicians had to watch out for unsanitary conditions. Common diseases suffered by soldiers were dysentery, fever, and smallpox.

When a body needed a limb severed, it was done with gruesome tools, and only about thirty-five percent survived. I'm glad that I went out in battle. Okay, I was passed out and bleeding on the sidewalk when vampires came, but it was still in battle.

It was then that I heard Bella's scream of my name. I wasted no time in getting to her, and I saw the nurse from before smirk and disappear out the window.

I didn't give a thought to rushing after the vampire that scared my Bella. He will pay for making her fear.

I glanced, and saw Sam at our heels, probably hearing Bella's yell. His black fur and my sandy hair flew as we ran at high speeds. The vampire in front of us was running for his life, and he knew it.

But, he seemed to do the impossible. He tripped on a root, and with a curse from him, I was on top on him, holding him down with a glare.

"Why did you scare my mate?" I snarled in his face. His thoughts were scared. He didn't know that she was my mate. His mind went back to a female voice.

_Jonah, I want to find the girl with your power. You are to give her this note, and you will not fail me. Do not kill her. You may harm her if you wish, but her blood is mine." -_

This _**Jonah**_ was thinking that he thought she would be alone, but if there was going to be vampire, his hair would be bronze and would be easy to kill.

Well, he was mistaken, and I would kill him for coming anywhere near my mate. I hissed at his thoughts, and Sam's mind 'voice' came from behind me.

_'Garrett, we need him for answers. I know you want to kill him, but we need our questions answered. And, (his 'voice' turned stern) we will talk later about Bella being your mate.'_

I was a growling, snarling mess, with thoughts on how to torture him for making my mate's heart to beat faster by even one beat. I also knew to tell my inner beast that we would get our revenge later. We needed to know why he wanted to harm our mate.

Grudgingly agreeing, Sam and I ripped his arms and legs off. He screamed, and venom started leaking everywhere, so we just started dragging him behind us to La Push.

I made sure to keep hitting his body parts against trees and rocks. It wasn't like it hurt, but it made me feel slightly better.

BPOV

I just finished the details of my plan when I remembered the note. I picked it up and read.

Dear Bella,

Hello Isabella, I think it's time you learned your lesson. You have ruined my life by taking my James, and now your Edward will lose you. I will rip you apart, and make your life as painful as it can be.

You won't get the easy death you were probably hoping from me. I will torture you until you can't take anymore, then torture you more.

Not even those mutts of yours will protect your weak worthless body. I will get past them, and you'll be gone from existence. Well, gone to everybody but me.

See you soon Bella!,

Victoria

It was then that a sharp volt of 'vampire changing' fire burst throughout my body, and I blacked out.

How was it? I kinda liked this chapter, and I hope you do too.

Question: Hallows Eve costumes this year? Or favorite past one


	15. The Start of Something New

Hello my lovelies! I sadly don't own Twilight, but I wish I did. How'd you like the last 2 chapters? I was kinda sad at the amount of reviews I got, but I'm rambling, oops! Here you go!

Chapter 15: The Start of Something New

JPOV (Jonah)

I was told to scare the human, how was I to know she had a mate? And not in a pathetic vampire either! I was scared out of my wits, but I knew I had to keep my mind clear.

The vampire dragging my body was a mind reader, and he would bump my body harder on a tree or rock if a thought of my mind upset him.

The objects didn't hurt, but the venom leaking from my body did. It physically hurt to even blink, so I stopped all body functions to save energy.

My mind betrayed me and wandered to that wondrous human. Her scent was delicious, and I wish I had a taste. Her body also looked stunning-

I was suddenly face to face with an angry mate, and then all I knew was blackness. The last thing I heard was the angry blonde's "Mine!" and a growl from the wolf in the background.

APOV (Alice)

I frowned as no visions came to me about Bella. I had been searching for her for the past few weeks, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Anything yet?" Rose's eyes were alight with concern and worry. She understood what she did was wring with Bella, and she wanted a second chance.

Actually, almost everyone did. Carlisle and Esme wanted Bella to return as their daughter, Emmett, Rose, and I wanted to see our sister again. Jasper too, but he thought that she wouldn't want to associate with her almost-killer.

Edward was the only one who didn't want to return to Bella. It worried me, due to not being able to stay away from our mates for long without problems, but Edward seemed perfectly fine.

I thought back to Bella and how she might forgive us. Even if she didn't, I'd be okay knowing she was fine and happy.

I had to leave with my mate, Jasper, due to not being able to being around blood, and I followed because of the mating pull. Carlisle and Esme wanted to respect their son's wishes. Emmett had been as close to losing it as almost not being able to restrain Jasper.

Rosalie had fled with Emmett, his shame at almost killing his baby sister, but with every intent on coming back. He has brand new truck parts ready for Bella's monster, and was going to beg Rose to repair his baby sister's Chevy.

If I wish it in my mind, I can imagine Bella forgiving us all, but I know that isn't going to happen. I will beg her every day until she forgives me, or tells me to go away, and I know my siblings share the same feeling.

Now if I can only find her!

DMPOV(Dr. Marrow)

"Alright Ms. Swan," I started into my favorite patient's room, but I noticed she was unconscious. I ran over to her, checked to make sure nothing had changed on her stats before I found something horrifying.

Bella's skin was just a tad paler than the last I saw her, and sheer skin just a bit rougher to the touch. She gasped, before brown eyes shot open.

But the thing, they weren't only brown. A mesmerizing red and blue had woven through the chocolate. It seemed like a thin line of each that just swirled into the center.

"Dr. Marrow? Is something wrong?" The trance was broken when she looked down at her hands, and a slight intake of breathe happened at her part.

I nodded, before realizing that she wasn't looking up. I cleared my throat before stating, "Well, Bella, it seems like the small amount of venom in your body did and will have an effect on you."

I knew she had to be feeling bad, so I offered softly, "Do you want me to call one of the Pack?" She nodded, and offered "Leah."

I was slightly taken aback, due to almost no one getting close to Leah, before nodding, and striding out of the room.

I dialed the number, and as I waited, I wondered what I was going to tell her.

"Clearwater residence." I decided to speak confidently. "Is Leah Clearwater there?" The female voice sounded slightly hesitant as she answered. "Yes, this is she. What do you want?" Ignoring the rude jab I countered.

"Bella Swan is in the hospital, and requires to see you." The phone hung up, and I wondered if she would decide to come when a slightly out of breathe female stopped in front of me.

"Where is she?" I silently took her down the hallways to Bella's room. When she entered, she gave me a look that said 'leave'.

I decided to be wise and check on a different patient.

So? How was it? I have to get up for a rabbit show tomorrow at around 3 in the morning, but I decided that giving this to you guys was more important than sleep.

Question: Favorite Twilight couple?

I can't keep track of mine, but I guess top 5 are Bella/Edward; Bella/Jasper; Bella/Paul Bella/Seth and Bella/OC. But there are a lot of minor ones. Go check out my favorites if you want to see the rest.

Have a sweet! *waves to giant table of any candy or bakery treat you want* Bye!

Kristina


	16. Starlight

Hello! I've had a really crappy few days. My bus door was shattered due to a crazy mom and stupid kid. The glass broke and shot to me! Ahh! And also, I burned myself cooking, and the next day, my bus rolled into the bus behind us. So, even though it's a half day, I had to stay at school for another half hour. And one of my bunnies died. I've also been sick. I just wanted to forget, so I'm typing this up!

I don't own Twilight, plain and simple.

Chapter 16 Starlight

BPOV

Leah came through the door, concern on her face. She gave a look to the doctor, a sign to leave. I gulped down my fear, and a wave of determination ran through me.

The Quileute girl sat down on the chair beside the bed, her dark eyes patient. "Hey Bella. What's up?"

I took a deep breathe and started. "Too much to handle. The vamp that bit me? He did in fact, inject enough venom for me to change. But it's going to be a slow painful one that I already started. And there's no way for the venom to be taken out."

Leah's eyes hardened, and she took a breathe of fresh air. I knew she must have been sniffing for my scent to have changed. She stopped, and looked at me once again. "I can only barely tell of your scent change. I can also see your skin got paler, if possible."

I was caught off guard when she commented on my eyes though. "Bella, what's up with your eyes?" I panicked. "My eyes? What happened to them?"

She started studying my eyes, which left me a bit uncomfortable. Leah opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "Most of it's still brown, but it has two thin lines swirling into your pupil. One's red, and the other's orange."

I couldn't have been more shocked unless someone walked into the room to say I was their long lost sibling. But that would be kind of nice, a sibling to- getting off track.

"My eyes-" My voice broke off. The sentence sounded strangled. The Quileute girl huffed at my dramatics, muttering under her breath. "I'll never be normal!" I carried on, just to see what she would do next.

She gave me a wry smile, but then, her eyes widened. "Do humans smell any different to you?" The thought had crossed my mind, but I had already figured it out.

"No Leah. And I don't think it will. I've always hated blood, so why should now be any different?" She rolled her eyes at me, and my hopefully possible solution.

"That's great for now, but you're gonna be a bloodsucker. You need to live on blood." I could see the truth in that statement, but I already thought this through before she came here.

"Listen to me, kay? Even if I did smell blood, then I'll stay away and hunt on animals. But if I don't, I'll try to work something out. But for now, let's be glad that I don't want to eat people, and figure out the future."

I could see she wanted to argue, but let it go. "What do you want to do now?" I thought about something that Jake said, and I suggested, "Cliff diving? I need to be out of here to do that though, and I'll be able to leave next week. Let's plan for then, okay?"

She nodded, but countered with, "But what will you do in the meantime?" I replied with a "Healing. Some of us don't have super fast healing powers you know."

She rolled her dark eyes, and a thought occurred to me. "I wonder what happened to the vampire that Garrett and Sam chased off?" The sentence made it through my brain filter without me noticing.

Leah jumped up, urgency on her face. "What? A bloodsucker? I'll go phase!" "Wait!" My yell shocked both of us. My voice turned calm as I questioned. "Can you please stay, Le-le? You know, just in case."

We both noticed how my voice trembled, but neither she nor I commented. She sat on the bed this time, and laid down and hugged me. And just like any bigger sister, kissed my forehead. "It'll be all right Bells. I'll make it better."

RPOV (Riley)

Ugh, I think I'm going to get a headache. No one is being quiet. Growling and hissing, screams and whimpering, I want to rip off all their mouths or something!

Even though I was pissed, a certain whimper caught my attention to Bree. I ran to her cell, concern pulsing off me in waves. I saw then, her clutching at another vampire. A male vampire.

A growl resonated in my chest at the way they were touching, and the male bared his teeth at me back. I was ready to rip open the door and attack him for touching _my mate_ when Bree's soft voice shook me out of my anger.

"Please don't leave me brother." Oh. _Oh_. I didn't know Bree had a brother. But it still didn't make me not want to rip him off her and replace him with me when he gripped her harder.

"It's okay Bree. I'll keep you safe. You know that." I gave one last glare before stalking off in the opposite way of them.

Victoria was going to kick my ass if I didn't watch over all the newborns.

DMPOV (Dr. Marrow)

_Oh no_. Fear gripped at my heart over my favorite patient's stats. This wasn't going to end well if I don't come up with a solution.

How was it? Worth the wait? Please review, at least to say 'Great', cause that'll make me feel so much better because I'm sick.

Kristina

Question: How was your All Hallow's Eve? Did you dress up? If so, what were you?


	17. Answers

Hey guys. How are you? I'm okay I guess. I don't own Twilight, but no one said I can't play with them. Garrett's back! Did you miss him? Enjoy!

Chapter 17 Answers

GPOV

I do believe that Sam and I have our work cut out for us. Since this filth's thoughts pissed me off, I ripped off his head. And now we have to wait for his head to fuse back with his body.

And while we waited, Sam and I were both lost in our thoughts. I tuned him out so he could have his privacy. I had to sort out my own mind.

I called Bella my mate. I knew that I fell for her, but mate is a whole new level. I can't love another if Bella doesn't want me. A vampire chooses one mate for eternity. I unconsciously chose my human.

I mentally shook my head. She wasn't mine. -_Yet_- an instinctual part of my mind added.

I sighed heavily. This was going to be painful if Bella rejected me. If she refused me, then I would feel a deep weight pressed against me for all time. Or until she died and I goaded the Volturi to kill me.

No, I couldn't think like that! Even if Bella didn't love me, she would want me to live. -_But_,- my instinct told me -_Life would be unlivable then. There'd be no reason to stay alive then_.-

My inner monologue ended when Sam started to crouch. He bared his teeth as the worthless vampire started to stand. But at hearing both the wolves' and my growl, sat back down, his stance non-threatening.

Both Sam and I stopped snarling, and stood straight. "State your business, and your name."

He raised his head slightly, showing us his deep red eyes. "My name is Jonah, and I was told to harm the human." A growl was starting to bubble in my throat, but I pushed it down.

"Why? Did Victoria send you?" I hissed out, hatred coating my words. Jonah gulped, fear on his face. "Yes. I only did because she has my mate."

Disgust and an understanding overcame me. It did nothing to cover my rage though. "Why didn't you kill her and take your mate?" Hate came into his expression then.

"She has over a hundred newborns at her beck and call. I wanted to, but knew I would only kill both my mate and I. I would not allow that."

Jonah took a deep breathe to calm himself before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I figured, scare the human, get my mate back, and leave. But I see now, that is not an option."

It was then that I had an idea, and I turned to Sam, a plan forming. I said to Jonah, "Stay here. I have to converse with my friend."

I followed Sam to behind the tree before he shifted. Ignoring the fact that he was naked, I told him my idea. "I think he wouldn't mind going our cause for killing the red-head. What do you think?"

The shifter thought about it for a minute before replying. "We could ask, but he would need to stop feeding off humans or feed in a different city."

I agreed, and we went back to where Jonah sat, not seeming to have moved. Well, he really didn't have to move, so I don't see why he would.

"Well, Jonah. I have a proposition for you. The wolves and I are going to kill Victoria and her lackey's, so why don't you join.

Immediately, Jonah's answer was "If I can get my mate back, then yes. Anything for her." We shook hands, and we agreed on meeting back here in a few days.

And now, I go back to my beautiful belle.

EPOV (Eddie!)

The past few weeks have been boring. Well, boring compared to when I could suck 'venom' out of the human's blood. Her blood was so delicious.

It was so delectable, in fact, that I remember when the human was in a deep sleep, I would slice my teeth into the mark that bastard James made. Well, he did give me a place to hide the times I sucked her blood.

I made sure to drink it gently, savoring it, so she wouldn't wake. Her blood tasted of ripe strawberries, dipped into the finest chocolate. I would do anything to taste again.

My 'family' has been suspicious lately. Not of me, but they've been acting oddly. For the past weeks, no one has come with me to feed. Mountain lion is my favorite animal, Bella is my favorite human.

I even tempted them with their favorite animal. Emmett wouldn't for grizzly, Rosalie wouldn't for tiger, Alice wouldn't for deer, and Jasper would not come for wolf. Even Carlisle and Esme wouldn't come for their favorites, jaguar and fox.

I have decided to plan a hunting trip for myself, but I wouldn't really go on one. I would stay back, and spy on them when I was sure they knew I was gone.

I would see what my 'family' was up to. No matter what.

DMPOV

I was awakened by a nurse, concern showing on her face. "Dr. Marrow, go home and sleep. Working yourself to the bone won't help anyone."

I rubbed my hands over my face. "I know Ann. But I also don't know how much time she has. I want to at the very least, get the deadline. If I don't, I won't know how much time she has left."

Ann put her hands on her hips, glaring at me with green eyes. "Go home. Sleep." "But-" I was silenced by the look on her face. "I'll work on it. But don't you dare come in until your next shift."

I gave a tired nod, and stood up. After stretching, I gave Ann a request to let me know if she finds anything serious. She nodded at me, and sat down.

As I walked to the parking lot, I knew she was right. I needed sleep to be more aware of what I was doing.

With that thought, I drove home for some much needed sleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

How was it? Do you like how Jonah isn't really evil? Edward sure is a prick, huh? How do you feel about Dr. Marrow's dedication to helping Bella? Give me your thoughts, they help me update faster!

Kristina

Question: Do you like coffee? If so, your preference on how it's made? If not, what do you prefer?


	18. Wallflowers

Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the weekend! I don't own most of this stuff. I do own my OC's!

Chapter 18 Wallflowers

APOV (Angela)

I was sitting in my usual Math seat waiting for Bella when I heard it. "I heard Bella's been walking around town with a older guy. What a slut. The second Edward leaves, she gets a new guy."

I usually don't listen or care for gossip, but it bothered me that they were speaking about Bella like that. I turned around and glared at them. "You know nothing, so I suggest getting a life before I hurt you for talking about Bella like that."

The two talking rolled their eyes at me, not thinking little Angela Weber could hurt them. "And I would take this warning to heart, before you end up in a garbage can outside the state."

The two started back up into conversation, but didn't talk about my friend. I turned back around just as Bella sat down. "Thank you Ang." She threw a smile at me, and I smiled back.

Throughout the class, I noticed Bella taking glances out the window, as if expecting someone. I made sure to pay attention when Bella wasn't, so if she had a question, I could give her the answer.

With five minutes left of the period, we were allowed free time, and I turned to Bella. "Hey Bella, want to get lunch with me? And after school, we can hang out?" I was hoping she would say yes.

She turned to me and positively replied. I was happy, and so when the bell rang, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the cafeteria.

###Garrella##-##Berrett###

The line for lunch was long, and the school was serving chicken caesar wrap. Both Bella and I ordered ours with the caesar salad on the side, so we had a chicken wrap.

I grabbed a bottle of milk to drink and a apple. Bella had a bottle of grape juice and a banana. We both paid and I searched a place to sit.

I noticed our usual table with Jessica waving to us. I wanted to avoid the gossip queen, and I saw a empty table in the corner, so I told Bella to follow me, and we walked past our so called 'friends'.

I sat down and the brunette followed my example. For a few minutes we just ate our food, but Bella saw that I had a question. My face must have showed it, because she asked me, "What is it?"

"I didn't want to ask, but people have seen you with a guy. Is it true?" Bella rolled her eyes at the gossip, but nodded yes. "His name is Garrett. He's an old friend from Phoenix that's here for a visit."

I leaned back in my seat. "Can I meet him?" The question seemed to catch Bella off guard, but she nodded. "I'll see what I can do." I flew across the table. "Thank you Bella!" I yelled, hugging her.

EPOV (Eliza)

It's been a while since I was thrown in this cell. I was being starved, but even before I was weakened, I couldn't open or break the cell bars. My mate, Jonah was being forced to do things so I can be safe.

I feel so worthless. Even my power needed to take up energy that I didn't have. I can alter memories, but I'm so weak, I can't even change the small fact that someone remembered their friend with blonde hair and change that memory to brunette hair.

My mate has to protect me, and I can't even help him. Well, no more! I stand up, struggling due to my weakness. I take a fighting stance that I have seen Jonah take.

I practiced for hours on fighting styles that I see others do. At the end of the 50th hour, I fell, spent of every last piece of energy I had. Now I can protect my mate, as he protects me.

We will be a team not to trifle with.

My thoughts were broken when Jonah stumbled through the door, haggard, but undeniably handsome. I rushed as fast as I could to the bars, my pale hands fitting through the bars to hold my mate's face.

Jonah had a smile on his face. The only possible solution was that he found us a way out. "Eliza, my darling, I have found a way to free us. I cannot tell you what though. I swear I will get you out."

My Jonah's eyes were filled with love and concern, and he started to look over my injuries. "Jonah, I have practiced fighting! I can fight with you now!"

My mate seemed proud, but said, "Thank you, but you need to be back to full health before I let you do anything." I gave him a pout.

It was then that a scream ripped throughout the building.

APOV (Alice)

I was sitting in the living room, trying to get any visions about Bella. I couldn't get anything. I wanted to find my sister and beg for her forgiveness!

I was pulled into a vision.

_**A female head rolled on the floor, blonde hair sprayed about. Her red eyes were screaming in pain, but then another female hand picked her up.**_

_**It was Victoria, and she had a sadistic smile on her face. She turned to look at me and said, "Riley, did you hear Lindsay? She doesn't want to turn anymore humans." Victoria's eyes glinted mad in the dark. "Burn her."**_

_**This Riley, picked her body and ripped it apart. Just before he threw Lindsay's head into the fire, he told her, "I'm sorry. I really am." Then Lindsay started screaming as she burned.**_

I came out of the vision with a gasp. Jasper was next to me, pain on his face. He must be taking away my pain. Fuck, I love him.

I jumped into his arms with a whimper. "Victoria. She's making newborns. I think she's after Bella. We have to get to her, quick."

My mate nodded, and taking me in his arms, he ran me to the family. Rosalie cupped my face in her hands. "We will find her and help her. I'm not letting anything happen to our little sister."

Emmett, behind Rosalie, agreed. "Hell yeah! No one's touching my baby sister without going through me first!"

Even Esme was agreeing, letting Emmett curse go. This was no time to chastise him. Carlisle stood strong, and said with authority, "We are going back. It was a mistake to ever leave my daughter behind."

APOV (Nurse Ann)

These charts were impossible! I started regretting offering my assistance to Dr. Marrow when something caught my eye.

I picked up the paper and scanned it hopefully. Yes! It was just what we needed!

I rushed to the phone, calling Dr. Marrow. "Hello?" His tired voice asked. "I've found it! Now get your tush over here so we can find the cure!"

I heard Dr. Marrow's excited "I'll be right there!" and hung up the phone. _Oh Bella, what are we going to do with you?_

##!##!##!##!##!##

How was it? Did you like how Angela stood up for Bella? How about Angela meeting Garrett soon? Did you like Eliza? What do you think of Alice's vision? And finally! Ann caught the problem with Bella! Do you think they can find a cure soon? Give me your thoughts, please!

Kristina

Question: Which is better, Garrella, or Berrett?


	19. Tale Telling

Hello my dear readers! I don't own, which makes me sad. Review to make me happy? I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, for I'm thankful to have all of you!

Chapter 19 Tale Telling

BPOV

Angela was the only true friend I had. She proved this time and time again by staying at my side and defending me from gossip. I can't say much nice things about the other 'friends' we have.

Jessica is the gossip princess, Lauren the gossip queen. Tyler is a stupid jock that doesn't ever do his homework, Eric the nerd that will never stand up for himself, let alone his friends. Mike is the player that won't give up, or is oblivious to rejections. Ben is sweet enough, but too willing to follow whatever he's told to do. If Ben was told to go bungee jumping, he would.

So today, I was going to have some fun with Angela, and I'm going to have to find a way to teach Garrett how to act modern around her. I personally think that Garrett's revolutionary mannerisms were cute and amusing, but Angela would question it.

So, when my last class for the day was finished, I caught up to Angela outside the school for our plans.

"Hey Ang. I wanted to head out of the house around 5:30. Is that okay?" The brunette nodded, her glasses slipping just a bit down her nose. "Yeah Bella. I wanted to do something too." I cocked my head to the side curiously. Angela grinned. "I'll tell you later."

I responded with the whine of "Fine", dragging it out like a child. My best friend smiled and hugged me goodbye. "See you later!", she called over her shoulder as she jumped into her Dark Blue 1997 Sedan.

I walked as carefully as I could to my truck, tripping occasionally anyway. Just as I opened the door, I heard a voice behind me. "Hey Bella." It was Mike, yet again.

I turned to him, his blue eyes begging me for something I didn't want to offer. "Date. With me. Saturday night. What do you say?" I rolled my eyes at him. "No. Not saturday, not ever. I don't like you Mike, how can you not get that?"

His baby blues turned hard. "I don't like rejection. I will get you to be mine." I slapped him. "I'm no one's possession. I am my own person, and I will not take you subjecting me to that treatment." I climbed into my truck and drove away, leaving Mike speechless.

I just got home when I heard the phone ring. I walked over to answer it, and I heard Dr. Marrow on the other end. "Bella? Is that you?" "Yes, Dr. Marrow, it's me. What happened?" "We found the problem, Bella! Come over quick, the desk already knows I'm expecting you."

I raced back to my Chevy, only slipping twice. The truck didn't go as fast as I wanted it to, but I made it to the hospital in under ten minutes. I dashed into the building, the head nurse nodding at me to go on.

Racing to the SI, possibilities of what was wrong skipped throughout my mind. I was scared, but I didn't show it, for I was not one to show fear to strangers or enemies.

Nurse Ann greeted me outside the door, anxiousness covering her face. She pulled me into the room, where Dr. Marrow sat, seeming like he aged ten years in only a few days.

"Sit Bella, this might be a lot to take in."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GPOV

I was going to head back to the girl of my daydreams, when Sam stopped me. "We need to talk. Now." The alpha tone in his voice made me cringe, even when I wasn't one of the Pack. Sam's eyes and voice hardened, and I realized I was in some deep trouble.

"I know that my cousin meant something to you, but I assure you, _Bella__isn't__your__mate_." I shook my head at him. "I know. It's my instinct, it made me unconsciously choose her. A vampire mates for life, and I didn't mean to, but Bella was my dream girl. I always wanted a selfless, beautiful, smart, and funny girl, and Bella is exactly that. I do not want to force her. If we remain friends, then I am fine with that."

Sam looked at me with something akin to suspicious awe. Like he was glad I was holding back, but wasn't sure if I was telling the truth. I nodded my head to him, meaning I meant what I said. "I will never make Bella do something she didn't want to. It will hurt, but I'll deal with it if Bella is happy."

Sam smiled. "It's good to hear that, especially after what those other bloodsuckers did to her. They always forced Bella to do stuff. They took Bella shopping, gave her expensive presents that she didn't want. So, I'm happy to hear you won't do that to her."

I was about to respond when a intense pain brought me to my knees. Sam became panicked, not knowing what was going on. "It's Bella," I gasped through the pain. "She's either hurt or scared." I began running to Bella. I didn't know how I knew where she was, I just knew.

Sam began running with me in wolf form, but he questioned silently, _Huh?_

I barked out a "It's a mate thing." Before I picked up my pace and ran into a building, past a doorway before seeing my mate on her knees, a terrified look in her face.

xoBerrettoxGarrellaxo

RPOV (Rosalie)

We began packing, but only the necessities. I dug into the back of my closet, picking up the present I wanted to give Bella if I ever saw her again.

Since I only had two things I wanted to bring, while everyone else was packing, I sat down at my desk. I started writing a note to Bella.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sincerely regretting ever leaving you. Emmett has made me see the light of how you made this family happier, and I only wish to call you my sister. I only reserve this right for who I deem worthy, and you certainly are._

_I offer my deepest apologies about leaving you behind, like a toy we didn't want anymore. This was not true, but Edward insisted we leave. At first I was worried, for we cannot be away from our mates._

_But Edward has been perfectly fine, and I do not see how you were ever mates to begin with. I could always see a phoenix in you, desperate to break out. But now I see._

_Edward has played us all. He kept you in a cage so you're beauty could be for him alone. I am glad he has left the family for some time, so I can get you to know of my regrets. There is one thing I am glad he left you for._

_When he left you, he also let you out of that cage, so be free. Be happy. I can only hope you find happiness in a companion that can see your beauty and share it with everyone worthy._

_I hope that I am worthy, but if that is not so, then I have lost the most beautiful thing I could have ever seen. Thank you for making my family happy, even if you were with us for only a short time._

_I love you sister,_

_Rosalie Lillian Hale_

I signed off with a sad smile and leaned back into my chair. I felt my mate's hands on my shoulders, and he started to rub them. Emmett leaned down, so he was staring at my face.

I started to get lost in his topaz eyes when he murmured, "You are a phoenix to me, Rosie. And I am glad you want to be friends with Bella this time around, if she'll let us."

"Sisters, Emmett. She's my sister, and I'll forever be hers."

TheNomadTheNomadTheNomad

So? Did you guys and girls like it? I tried really hard this chapter. Did you like how Bella handled Mike? Don't worry about him though. He's only a bug compared to the monsters coming up. How about how Dr. Marrow and Ann are telling Bella of her condition, or how Garrett reassured Sam? What about Garrett racing to hear the news? Do you like how Rosalie is turning out?

Kristina

Question: What do YOU think Bella's condition is? I know, but I want to see what you think.


	20. Dead End Kids, You're Not Alone

Hello my dears! Have you listened to Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning's version of 'Dead End Justice'? If not, then go! It is epic! Oh, and I don't own anything. I dedicate this chapter to both the real Runaways and the movie Runaways!

Chapter 20 Dead End Kids, You're Not Alone

BPOV (Bree)

I cuddled closer to Fred, growls and snarls surrounding us. Where this was most people's nightmares, this was my reality. My brother put his arm around me, trying to shield me from the harsh faces and mean people.

I felt this tug at my heartstrings, and they seemed to make me watch as Riley ran past our prison cell. It was only a glance from his part, but it was enough for me to come to a decision with myself.

I kept on feeling this connection with Riley, but I didn't want to admit to myself before because he was the one to capture me and put me here. I felt a slight weight pull off my shoulders, leaving me a little breathless. I didn't know admitting something to yourself took away some stress.

I wonder if I told Fred that more stress would be lifted off me. I turned slightly to my brother, and he looked down at me with his dark red eyes. "What is it, Bree?" his deep voice gave me the courage to tell him.

"Well, Fred, I, um, I just want to tell you something. I feel a connection to Riley, I don't know what it means, do you?" Fred's furrowed brow made me worry, but his eyes didn't show he was angry with me.

"Tell me exactly what you feel for Riley, Bree." I took a deep breathe before starting. "I feel like I've known him for a long time, kind of if I knew him in another life. I feel safe when he's around, even though he's the one who put me here. I hurt when he's not near me, and," at this I looked down, embarrassed. "I think he's attractive."

Fred hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. My brother spoke in his rumble, "Do you think it's mates?" "Mates?" I asked, completely confused. "It's soul mates, someone you feel a deep connection with from the second you meet them. Do you think Riley's your mate?"

"He might be. Thank you brother." I told him, hugging him. I felt so much better. "Anytime, little sister." Fred hugged me back.

**RunawaysRunawaysRunaways**

SPOV (Sam)

I had followed closely behind Garrett, wanting to get to Bella. I still didn't fully like the idea that Garrett was Bella's mate, but I'd learn to deal if he didn't force her. I doubt that he would though.

Bella was sitting down on a hospital bed, shock on her face. "What?" she whispered. The question was so quiet that I was slightly surprised that Dr. Marrow heard it all. He cleared his throat.

Nurse Ann sat next to Bella as the doctor stated, "I found that the venom in Bella's blood will have a terrible effect on her. If Bella doesn't have a cure in a few weeks time, then the venom in her blood will continue to destroy all her blood. This is killing her slowly."

Nurse Ann spoke up next. "We don't have the cure yet, but we're trying very hard to figure out how to stop Bella's death. We've become too attached to not work our asses off."

Garrett started pacing on the side of the room, a contemplative look on his face. "How much time does she have?" "I'd say a month, maybe two." Dr. Marrow answered. Garrett turned to Bella, "What if we added more venom to fully change her. If she wants, of course."

Nurse Ann shook her head. "No. Even if Bella wanted to, only adding more venom would kill her faster." Bella stood up, and started pacing, just like Garrett did earlier. "Is there any way to take out the venom?" she asked, turning to the doctor and nurse.

This time Dr. Marrow was the one to shake his head 'no'. "Not without accidentally killing you from blood loss."

Bella, being her normally clumsy self, tripped, but before I could reach her, Garrett had her safe in her arms. "Gotcha." he said playfully.

Garrett started tilting his head. "Bella, your eyes..." he breathed out. "Yeah, I know, they've got a red and orange line in them." My cousin said, blushing. "No, well, yes one's red, but the other is a gold."

"What?" Bella said, her eyes widening. "But Leah said..." my cousin paused, and a spark lit up her amazing eyes. "I want to try something." Bella stood up, and walked away from Garrett, towards Dr. Marrow and Nurse Ann.

Before our eyes, the gold line in Bella's eyes turned a blue color. The humans gasped, but I could see Bella was a bit confused. "It's a blue color." I told her. A slight smile came onto my cousin's face as she walked to me.

Again the color changed, but this time to a orange. This was so weird but cool! My cousin's eyes changed color! I laughed, picking up my cousin and spinning her in the air. "You are so awesome!" She laughed with me, and I could see Dr. Marrow, Ann, and Garrett smiling at us.

I put Bella down, and then she jumped on Garrett, giggling like a school girl. I was kinda surprised she jumped on him, but I could see how she looked at him.

_She loves him._

I realized this, and a slow smile made it's way to my face without my consent. If Garrett is what made Bella happy, then so be it. I wasn't going to hold her back. Bella deserved to be happy more than anything else.

****

DMPOV (Dr. Marrow)

I gazed at this happy picture with a determination. I wanted to help Bella before, but now, as I see how much her cousin and Garrett loved her, I held no questions as to if I should help.

If someone deserved happiness, it was the girl joking around with her family and one she loved right in front of me. Isabella Marie Swan, I swear on my life that I will find a cure for you.

Because you deserve it.

**DeadEndJusticeDeadEndJustice**

APOV (Alice)

I was pulled out of my vision, and I couldn't help the confusion that plagued me.

For what I saw, was a giant fire.

**RunawaysRunawaysRunaways**

How was it? I think it was really good, but that's just my opinion. And I also don't count. So, tell me your thoughts. Did you think what I did was different? Unusual? Did you like my different view on the venom? How about Fred and Bree's conversation? How did you feel about that? And how about Bella's eyes changing color with the different species? Aren't you glad that Sam isn't going to be in the way of Bella's happiness? And Dr. Marrow has to be my favorite doctor ever. Who's your favorite doctor? Real life or fictional, it doesn't matter. And last, but certainly not least, how did you feel about Alice's vision? It was kinda creepy, but there's a explanation for it in the future.

Bye my lovelies! I hope you have awesome holidays where you get what you want.

Kristina

Question: Do you like The Runaways? The movie, or the band? Which song is your favorite?


	21. Since U Been Gone

Me: Ta Da! I'm here! And so is Garrett!

Garrett: Good day to you. *Tips revolutionary hat* It's a pleasure to see you again. Especially all you lovely ladies. *winks*

Me: *swooning* I really wish I owned Garrett, but he belongs with all the other Twilight things I don't own. I also don't own 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 21 Since U Been Gone

BPOV (A week has passed)

I sat back against the headboard of my bed thinking of what has come in the past few weeks.

Right after Edward left, my world shattered. Then this inhumanely handsome man comes, who's even more gorgeous than Edward. Garrett was a gentleman that seemed to understand my boundaries and let me do what I wanted to do, unlike my ex-boyfriend.

Unlike Garrett, the bronze-haired boy kept pushing me to do things I didn't want to do. He tried to forbid me to see my friends, but I fought against that-Angela and Jake were my friends! I wasn't going to abandon them!

Alice had forced me to go shopping, and do Bella Barbie. I only went along to please the pixie. Now I had a closet full of clothes I didn't even want. Emmett didn't force me to do anything, but then again, Em was like my big brother.

I didn't know Rosalie and Jasper much, but I still had loved them like family, so them leaving still hurt. Esme and Carlisle hadn't stopped their children from making me do the things I didn't want to do.

The Cullen family messed up big with me. And if they ever come back, wanting forgiveness, then they have a fuck ton of a lot to make up. I am done taking their crap, and I will enforce my own 'rules' with them.

I noticed Garrett walk in. "Hallo, Bella. May I sit with you to considerate?" I was a bit confused, and my sandy-haired vampire must have saw this. "I wish to, oh what was it? Oh, yes! I wish to think with you."

Garrett looked proud that he had translated for me, and I smiled and nodded. "Yes, you may dear sir." At this, the vampire stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Really mature, Garrett."

The golden-eyed man sat next to me on my bed, and we fell into a comfortable silence. I began to think about the man next to me. I had this attraction to him, like I knew him in another life time. He was undeniably handsome, and he is sweet.

Garrett and I had this bond that I knew would tie us together if we let it. It was like we are soul mates, and with all the supernatural things out there, I wouldn't be surprised if we were meant to be.

I turned my head to look at the man next to me, and saw that he was already gazing at me. I saw strong emotions in his eyes, but I couldn't determine what they were.

I started to lean forwards, and I caught him leaning as well. We were a breath apart when Garrett stopped. "Are you sure Bella?" I looked into his eyes to see concern. He wasn't sure if I really wanted him to kiss me.

"Yes, Garrett. I'm sure." I breathed out, and then, our lips met.

Sparks erupted inside of me. I could feel myself melting into his careful, but passionate kiss. This was unlike any of the kisses Edward gave me. I couldn't ever pass a line, but with Garrett, we crossed it when he swiped a tongue across my lip.

Our tongues battled for dominance, and I let him win. He entered my mouth, mapping out the inside. I wound my hands into his luscious sandy locks, while I could feel his hands on my hips.

My need for oxygen had me breaking away. We were both breathing hard, and I could feel a goofy smile slide onto my face. Garrett grinned, looking elated.

He brought a hand to my flushed cheek and whispered, "So fetching." A bit of confusion entered me. "Beautiful." he whispered again.

The door to my room burst open, and I could see Leah standing there, a shocked look on her face. Her dark eyes widened when she noticed me intertwined with Garrett, but she shook it off.

"The animal bloodsuckers are here." I jumped off my bed, anger and sadness coursing through my emotions. "What?" Leah shook with anger. "Those stupid leeches won't touch you. I swear it Bella."

I heard Garrett get off my bed, an intense look on his handsome face. He took my hand in his for a moment, then looked straight at me. "We'll see what they want first, then we can determine what to do."

"I agree. If they want to redeem themselves, then they have a lot to make up for. And to start, they'll have to help fight Victoria. But if they want to hurt me more, then we can just torch their asses." I told Leah, noticing a smile flitter across her face at the torching part.

Garrett pulled me into his arms, and holding me tight, Leah, Garrett, and I started to run to the baseball field.

EPOV (Emily)

The news of my cousin dying was hard. I loved Bella like a sister, and I want a cure to be found. It might be selfish, due to I just don't want her to die.

If she dies, who will I hang out with when we're worrying over the Pack? Bella has a great personality were she can cheer up anyone even if their in the darkest hour.

I would miss her greatly if she did die, though. I wish for my cousin to survive through this, because Bella deserves to live and be happy. She might even be greater for it, though I doubt she **can** get better.

I do believe that Garrett makes her happy though. Bella might even love him. Her eyes light up when he comes into the room, and she's always by his side.

Bella is not weak, and Garrett understands this. He supports her decisions, unlike the bastard that took all her choices away. Garrett and Bella are good for each other, and it would be great to see them together.

EPOV (Edward)

My family was up to no good. They think they can just head back to Forks, and I wouldn't find out? Well, if they did, then they are severally mistaken. I am no fool, and I am furious.

They decided to go back to Isabella like she was part of our family. I cannot believe Carlisle and Esme disobeyed me. I am their true leader, and I will not tolerate my coven ignoring my orders.

I am currently planning my next move, in which I will imprison Isabella to drink her blood, and punish my 'family'. I do wish to suck on that delicious nectar again. It wouldn't hurt to relish in her body as well.

Sometimes, I do wonder if this was the person my human parents made me to be. Then again, I don't give a crap. It doesn't matter anymore, because I am more important than the past and humans.

And with this thought, I am off to Forks!

RPOV

I cannot wait to see my sister. I will beg her for forgiveness, but I will not fault her if she still harbors some hate towards my family. I will simply give her my letter when we leave, and hope for her happiness.

I was in my cherry red BMW Convertible, with Emmett next to me, and hope swelling in my chest. We were driving down the path to our house, when I saw a Quileute man standing in the road. We all skidded to a stop, and ran up to him.

It was a younger man, and I could see frustration and fear on his face. "I am Embry Call. We need to talk." Embry nodded over to the forest, and we all ran in. We kept running until we stopped at the baseball field.

The dark-skinned teen turned to us and spoke. "What are your intentions here? You have already damaged one girl, and caused many to phase. I am here on my Pack's behalf, and I wish to know if there is anything we need to be concerned with."

Carlisle shook his head. "No need to be concerned. We only wish to reconcile with Isabella Swan." I then watched as two wolves came out from behind a couple trees, one gray, the other a sandy color. Then, a vampire emerged, with sandy hair, and the golden eyes us Cullen's are used to.

And in his arms, was a grinning Bella. Her skin was paler than I remembered. Her eyes though! Her chocolate brown eyes had a line of red and a line of a topaz swirling into the middle. It was mesmerizing, and I was drawn into them.

"Hallo Cullens."

How was this chapter? I hope it was at the very least good. Is there anything in particular you liked about Bella, Emily, Edward, or Rosalie's POV? What about Garrett's 18th century talking, did you like it? Sorry if it's wrong though. Did you like the kiss? It's the first one I wrote for a story. I hope you had and will have great holidays!

-Kristina

Question: Favorite Holiday gift you ever got? Mine had to be my IPad, or my comfy pj/relaxation set.


	22. Execute the Plan

Hello Readers! I hope you all had great holidays, and Happy New Year! 2012, the supposed year we die. I deserve anything you throw at me, so go ahead. I actually meant to update earlier in the month, but then like 4 of my teacher unexpectedly dropped projects on me, so I had to postpone. I don't own, which is terribly sad, but oh well!

Chapter 22 Execute the Plan

JPOV (Jonah)

I took an unnecessary breath and readied myself. I'm pulling through with my part of the plan.

My part was to lure two of the most sadistic vampires away for their deaths. If we took them out before the war, then we would have more chance to win. The two most cruel ones were the twins Jonathan and Nathaniel.

The twins would take any chance they could to torture someone. I had to watch many a time one of them beating on a defenseless vampire or human. They were vicious, and no one would be sad to see them gone.

I ran up to their usual spot which was a corner by Victoria's room. They were both there, dried venom and blood staining their clothes. I could see malice in their bright red eyes, and fear coursed through me. But I knew Eliza was counting on me.

And that's all I needed to get them away from everyone else. The fact that my mate needs me to do this.

"Jonathan. Nathaniel. I need to speak to you. Privately." I nodded my head over to where the door was, and they each gave me a sharp nod, a odd glint to their eyes.

They follow ed me out, and I could feel their harsh glares on my back. I am glad that I told my friends to help the second the door closed, otherwise I'd be dead. They had been about to pounce on me when they were grabbed. Jonathan had his hands ripped off him, and Nathaniel lost an arm when they started to struggle. "Today is your last, and I will not regret this."

And with that, I rid them of their heads, venom and blood leaking everywhere.

EPOV (Eliza)

"Eliza! Come here, darling!" I heard my mate talk through the bars. I turned around and ran to him, clutching at the cage wall that separated us.

"Jonah! How has your task gone?" He grinned, and lifted up a set of keys. My Jonah went up to the door and unlocked it, causing me to jump and lavish him with kisses. "Oh my love, I have missed being in your arms."

I could feel him smile at my words on my neck. He kissed it, and then pulled back. "And I have missed you being in them. But, Eliza, now you must run. I will catch up with you later, but for now, take to the falling sun. It will lead to safety. Just say my name and you will be allowed to approach them unharmed, but be careful my dear, drink from animals only."

I kissed my mate with everything in my being before taking off. The sun was sinking slow, and I followed it. I must get to my companions. Without them, the redhead will not die.

I ran as fast as I could, a hole tearing through my chest with every step away from my mate. I will not fail my Jonah, I will make him proud of me. I will endure this pain in my chest and continue on, towards the people that will surely end the rain of destruction that I have left behind.

I stopped to drink the blood of a bear, and nearly spit it out. This was disgusting, but I have to have nourishment. I was so concentrated on feeding that I did not notice the other vampires come from behind me. When I had seen them, I was startled.

I took a fighting stance, but they held their hands up. "We mean you no harm." said the smallest, a teenage girl. "I'm Bree, these are Fred and Kristopher." She gestured to the two males beside her, but I noted that Fred shifted closer to her. Her mate maybe?

"Your mate is very generous. He freed us after you left. We are forever grateful. Is there anything we can do to help?" This time it was Kristopher that spoke. I answered with, "Yes, you were created for a fight on the wrong side. Could you help us rid those that created you? I do believe any help is beneficial."

All three agreed, and just as we were going to head out, another voice rang out. "I will help also. No one should be created for a war, and I want to help the world lose these worthless creatures." We turned around to see a pink-haired girl standing on a tree branch.

"I am Quinn Rae. I do believe it is also part of my duty to help my mate. What is your name?" she walked up to Fred, who looked like he was struck with Cupid's arrow. He gulped. "I am Fred. Pleasure to meet you." He lifted her hand and gave it a kiss. I was a bit confused, I thought he was Bree's mate, but I might have been mistaken.

"The pleasure is all mine, handsome. Shall we get going?" We nodded, and with no more interruptions, started our way towards the horizon.

RPOV (Riley)

I was currently sitting in the back of my room that resides right next to Victoria's. Bree looked so upset when I looked at her before. I couldn't help looking at her. I was so drawn to her.

Her beautiful dark brown hair, her dark eyes that were like pools of onyx. Bree had this sort of beauty I don't believe any other girl possessed. I feel like my soul is begging for her, the beast inside me wanting to keep her to myself.

I do not understand. How is it that I feel all this towards Bree, but not Victoria? I don't particularly like the wild flames of hair, or the crazy red eyes she has. This problem has me completely confused.

A sudden hollowness starts in my chest, then starts to blossom into pain. I grip where my dead heart is, wondering what could it be.

_Mate! _I feel my beast growl.

I'm startled, but my instincts make me run to Bree's cage. What I find is that she is not there, and neither is her brother. I scream, and start following her scent. Whoever has taken my Bree will pay!

BPOV (Bella)

When Garrett carried me into the clearing, Leah and Seth by our sides, I saw them. I was grinning, seemingly uncaring on the outside, but inside, I was accessing the Cullens. All of them still looked inhumanly beautiful, but also seemed to appear haggard.

The family's eyes weren't the gold I was used to from them. Instead, it was like the glow from a candle a ways away. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett looked hopeful, like I'd forgive them right now. Jasper and Rosalie were looking at me like they knew they had to much make up for.

Garrett put me down, but still looked ready to pounce. I put my arm on his bicep. "Down boy." I murmured to him, fully knowing the Cullens were watching. Garrett was still tensed, so I kissed the corner of his mouth. He relaxed at that, and I turned to the vampire family.

"Bella. I want to apologize for your birthday, it was all my fault." I shook my head at Jasper. "No it wasn't Jasper. You're an empath, you felt your own bloodlust, plus the rest of the family's, and I am Edward's singer. You had no chance against all that." I could see he was going to argue, so I spoke again.

"Even if it was your fault, I forgave you for that." It was then my voice turned icy. "But I don't forgive any of you for leaving. I was treated like a part of your family, a sister, a daughter, a best friend. Then you just threw me aside like a toy. I was left behind to Victoria. If you want to make up for it, then you have a fuck ton to fix."

I got out what I wanted to say to the group, so I gauged their reactions. They all looked guilty. Good, it's nothing they don't deserve. It was the patriarch that stood forward to explain, like I knew he would.

"I would like to say, that I know we have a lot to mend. We broke your trust, and I am forever regretful of that. I want to explain our reasons for leaving, if that is alright." I nodded my head to him while Garrett slipped an arm around my waist. A smile flittered across Rosalie's face when she noticed.

"Esme and I only wanted to respect our first son's request. We now see it was a poor choice, and we wish we had never left. It still does not excuse us, and my mate and I only want to reconcile with you, no matter the cost." Carlisle stepped back and grabbed Esme's hand, nodding to Emmett and Rosalie to go ahead.

Em had a guilty look on his face when he started. "I'm ashamed to admit it, Bella, but I almost killed you also. I could barely hold Jasper back because you smelled amazing. After I got Jasper out, I ran, but you gotta believe me. I wanted to come back, damn Edward, but then the stupid mind reader caught me and he told me you didn't want to see me anymore. That I was no longer your brother."

I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Without my consent, one slipped out, and Garrett quickly wiped it away. My vampire hugged me to him, and I felt Seth's large wolf head nuzzle against my calf. I rubbed his head. "I'm okay guys."

Rosalie started to open her mouth to talk, so I focused on her, wondering what she had to say. Last I knew, she hated me. "Bella, I am very much sorry for treating you like I did before. But I can see you're happy now. I am not one for speaking my feelings openly, so I just want to give you something. They will explain how I really feel about you." The blonde stepped forward, and I did also, out of Garrett's embrace. She held out a box and a letter, so I took them gently from her.

I held onto them as Jasper stepped forward. "Miss Bella. I regret not knowing you better when you were with us before. I hope I can rectify that if you'll let me. It does not withstand my leaving, but I do wish that I can know who you are, without that controlling bastard brother of mine in the way."

I gave the Texan a nod, hoping he was telling the truth. He tipped an imaginary hat back to me, and then it was Alice who started next, venom tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I can not even begin to say how much I regret leaving you. I have always relied on my ability to see the future too much, and now it has cost me. When I made a choice to not leave, I saw a future in which you would be dead. I did not know why you would no longer have a beating heart, but I think I have found out why. Edward had been acting not like himself before your birthday party, and I do believe he has wanted to have your blood for awhile now. I do not know why I had not seen it until now. I trusted in my visions more than I should have, and now I have lost a wonderful friend and sister. I know that I have a lot to a tune for, but I am hoping that one day you will forgive me."

I gave a single nod to her with the words of, "Maybe one day Alice, just not now." The pixie-like girl gave me a small smile. "I'd like that."

No POV

The bright room in the hospital of La Push held Dr. Marrow and Ann in it, both looking through notes. They had been searching for Bella's cure for the past few hours, with no luck.

It was due to this little fact that made Ann jump when Dr. Marrow leaped up, screaming, "I have it! Yes! I've got the cure!" The doctor started laughing, which caused Ann to give to the thought that he might have gone crazy. He then started to cough, and the nurse only rolled her eyes.

She grabbed the notes Dr. Marrow was looking at and smiled. _'Now Bella doesn't have to __**completely**__ die. I guess that enemies can work together to help save.'_

**Berrett/Garrella/Berrett/Garrella**

Question: Has there been a bad movie you've seen recently? I would say Rango.

How was it? Was this chapter worth the wait? I hope it was, due to the fact of my author's block on this. Is there anything in particular that you liked or disliked? I also put in a little clue in the chapter that might help you figure out what the cure is. It's okay if you have a Garrett in mind, but if you don't, I imagine _Kevin G. Schmidt_ with longer hair. And of course, topaz eyes.


	23. Mates, Newborns, and Cures

I do not own Twilight, and that makes me sad. Hey, if you don't mind cursing, violence, gore, gays and sex, then watch Spartacus(Blood and Sand; Gods of the Arena; and Vengeance). I really love it, and you might too!

Chapter 23 Mates, Newborns, and Cures

BPOV

After the meeting, Garrett carried me home silently, his eyes troubled. He set me down in my room, and told me he had something to go do. I gave him a chaste kiss before he disappeared out my window.

The Cullens seemed completely apologetic, but I wasn't to be pulled into their family again. The letter that I got from Rosalie seemed to be burning me in my pocket. I took it out, the letter a bit crumpled from my ride. Other than that, it was a pearl white, with the scent of roses coming from within. I grimaced- the Cullens always had to try to appear perfect, didn't they?

I sat on the edge of my bed, and the envelope had easy access to the letter within. I opened it to see clear script, getting shocked and awed at the words that might have been true. Did she really consider me a sister, a phoenix? It's hard to believe, but at the same time, I can just see the honesty in her written words.

I still had the box to open, but I also felt like it wasn't the right time to open it. So I decided to leave it there.

The bed dipped bedside me, alerting the presence of my sandy-haired man. He could clearly see the happy tears in my eyes, and mistook them. "What is the matter? Did something upset you?" I shook my head, stating that, "I never knew Rosalie actually liked me."

He grinned at me. "I do not think that any person that has ever met you could not like such a fine lady as yourself." I laughed at his old time charm. "Thank you Garrett. You're so sweet." He then pulled me into his cold embrace, cuddling me to him.

I looked back at him. "She's still not forgiven however. Even sisters have to make up for mistakes." He nodded to me. "I agree with you there. I have not known any relationships that are mended simply because of bond before the hurt."

"Speaking of bonds, what do you think ours would be called?" I could tell he was trying to figure it out, so I asked, "What would it be called in your time?" His face was adorable as he thought about it.

"We would have passed some boundaries, but I would be courting you. Why did you ask? Is it no longer called courting?" I stifled laughs, but couldn't stop the amusement showing in my eyes, because Garrett started to tickle me.

"You think this is funny, do you? I shall show you humorous!" He reached for my stomach at a human pace, allowing me time to breathe. But I didn't know if I could take any more.

"Stop, please stop Garrett!" He obeyed, grinning at me. "Well, back to your question, no. Now it's called dating. And I would be your girlfriend, and you would be my boyfriend." My vampire's confused look came back, so I prepared myself for his question(s).

"I do not understand. We are more than just 'friends', am I correct? And what does gender have to do with anything?" The giggles seemed to bubble out of my throat, which Garrett rolled his eyes at. "Do I have to tickle you again Bella?" "No!" I almost screamed through my laughter.

Garrett chuckled at me, a gentle smile on his face. A look crossed his face. The emotions that flashed in his golden eyes looked intense. "I _do_ have something to tell you Bella."

I waited patiently for him to talk. I wasn't really worried, because he has been showing me that I do matter these past weeks. The worst news he could deliver would be that Victoria had managed to kill my family while I was at school, or that she killed one of the wolves. They were like my brothers, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

GPOV

I took a deep breathe, even though I didn't need it, and spoke.

"You're my mate."

Bella looked confused, and so she asked a question. "Is mates like imprinting for vampires?" I had to think on it for a moment before answering. "I suppose so, but there are differences. A wolf wouldn't allow their imprint to go into fights, and would never dream of hurting them."

"So vampires don't mind their mates getting hurt?" I shook my head. "Quite the opposite, Belle. If a vampire knows that their mate is well educated and ready for a fight, they will let them fight their own battles. As for other part of what I said, well…" If I were a human, I'd surely be blushing.

"When mates decide to compensate, or make love, their instincts tell them to mark what's theirs. And most likely, they will bite their lover on the neck, or sometimes in more intimate places as well, to well, for lack of better words, 'mark their territory'. Vampires are very possessive creatures to their mates. Most will let their mate make their own mistakes and choices however.

"Most vampires don't want to control their mates, as they think it might change them, and the feelings their mate has towards them. Mates don't have to be lovers, Bella. Sometimes, one of the vampires will feel uncomfortable with a relationship, and just let them keep a friendship."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me Garrett. I really appreciate it." My mate then leaned up to kiss me on the lips quickly.

I grabbed her warm hands in my cold ones, letting her heat absorb into my body. We sat there, just thinking for a few minutes, until the beeping of a phone caught our attention.

Bella leaned over to pick up her mobile phone (which I still didn't understand how it worked) to answer it.

"Bella, is this you?" My quick memory provided the fact that it was Nurse Ann that called. "Yeah, this is me, what do you need? Have you found something?" "Oh, we found something great! Come down quick!" The brunette hung up, turning to me to ask something. "Can we just run there? I know it would be quicker."

I nodded, and we were off.

**I-Love-My-Readers-So-Much**

BPOV

We walked into the hospital, and I tried to hide my 'unique' eyes from everyone else so we wouldn't be bothered. Garrett held my hand as we asked to see Dr. Marrow at the desk. We were granted access, and the both of us headed for the IS where sure enough, Nurse Ann was waiting at the entrance.

She hugged me, and lead us through some corridors, and in the one room we entered, Dr. Marrow stood. He had a small smile on his face when he saw us.

"I've never been good with beating around the bush, so here it is. Bella, we need to counter the venom with wolf blood." I was shocked at first, before the idea fully sank into my mind.

"But wouldn't that kill her? The venom fighting the wolf blood?" Garrett asked next to me. But, the doctor only shook his head.

"No, in fact, it's the only thing that keep her alive. The blood and venom will balance each other out, and without one being fully dominate over the other, she will be able to live. Sure, she might get abilities, but we're not even sure that is possible. It's only a prediction. So, what's on you mind Bella? Do you want to do it?"

I had my mind mostly made up, but first I had to ask a few questions. "Is there any risk of not surviving at all?" The nurse decided to speak. "We are absolutely positive that you will live Bella. We poured over all this information for hours to find the best solution."

"Does it matter which wolf I get the blood from?" They both shook their heads. "No, in fact, we need to gather some blood from two wolves to counter the amount of venom that you have in your bloodstream. Why? Is there any preference in which wolves blood you want?"

I smiled, "In fact yes, I had in mind my cousin Sam, and my little brother Seth. I am the closest to them, and I'm sure that they won't mind."

"So it's settled. See you soon Bella. The cure should be ready soon. We'll call you back when that happens."

As Garrett and I left the hospital, my blonde mate stopped walking, which in turn, made me turn to look at him. "What is it Garrett?"

It was then that he scooped me up in his arms. "You're so strong." he murmured. "I'm so glad to have you as my mate."

**You-Guys-Are-So-Amazing-**

EMPOV (Emmett)

The family was sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other on the leather couch, Jasper sat on a chair with Alice by his feet, and I held my mate in my arms as we were sitting on the cushiony couch.

The blonde on top of me was the first to speak. "We have to make up for so much. And I can see she's finally happy now. But we shouldn't be dwelling on that right now. I saw some differences in the girl we once knew."

It was my mother figure that spoke next. "Yes, she appears to have found her mate, along with acting like she grew up a bit more from the girl we left."

Jasper decided to address the matter next. "I know you all saw her change in physical appearance also. Her eyes seemed to have both a red and a gold-orange line swirling in her eyes. In fact, for some reason, I just wanted to be pulled into a trance by staring at them."

Carlisle was the next to open his mouth. "I agree, and her skin looked paler and more durable last time I saw her. Do you think something happened? Besides to what obviously was clear."

I opened my mouth to speak. "Does her physical appearance really matter? All I want to do is help my baby sister out of the situation we got her into. She may seem more fierce and stronger, but I don't think Bella can handle Victoria alone. She is just human after all."

Alice began to speak. "Normally, I would have searched which opinion was best, but that's what got us into this mess. And I am not willing to take my visions as a guide from now on. I agree with Emmett, and so, I will try to just be her friend until she accepts me back as a sister, and I will also protect her from any harm."

Each family member seemed to agree with the others' thoughts, but decided to keep to their own opinions to themselves for now.

**Please-Review-They-Make-Me-Write**

BPOV

I was about to take Garrett to meet Angela. It was becoming increasingly hard however, because Garrett was afraid that he would upset my friend.

"Garrett, everything will be fine, I promise! Just come on! Or I'll leave without you!" I had begun yelling up the stairs, even though I knew he could perfectly hear me. "But Bella! Something is going to happen, and she'll hate me!" I rolled my eyes before walking to the door.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just leave you here, and I don't think Charlie will be too happy when I call in saying I thought someone snuck into my room. Bye, lover." I sang the last part playfully.

In the next moment, Garrett was standing next to me while I laughed. "That is not funny." He told me.

"Yes it was~" I replied back with a giggle before hopping into my truck.

The drive to the park was fun, with Garrett pouting in the seat next to me while I kept making jokes. Eventually, he started laughing with me, and it was kind of sad when we arrived.

"Hey Bella!" I saw my friend bouncing towards me with a smile on her face. "Oh, so this is Garrett, huh? Do you mind sharing him with me?" I knew Angela was joking, but Garrett was looking baffled, so I rolled my eyes.

"No Ang, I don't think I can. He's my man only." She laughed with me, and we began to walk the sidewalks. My mate began to trail behind us, having a great time, but still generally bewildered at some of the things we talked about.

It was great, taking time from my life as a girl who was being hunted down to just hanging out with my friend and my Garrett. And we were having fun, until that one moment that made time freeze.

A vampire had come out from the surrounding forest, and Garrett was quickly overwhelmed as the five vampires started a fight. The next thing I know, Garrett was yelling for me to run and Angela was bitten by a pink-haired vampire.

Two of the vampires, two females, ripped the pink-haired one off Angela. "Please stop!" A voice yelled out. "We were sent by Jonah!" All of a sudden, the fights seemed to stop, except from the one that had bitten Angela. She was quickly pulled back into the forest by a male.

"Terribly sorry, this wasn't planned, and I think it would be best for us to get that girl to a remote location." Said a girl that looked like a teenager. "I'm Bree, this is Kristopher, that's Eliza, Jonah's mate. The other two are Fred and Quinn. Sorry to meet under these circumstances."

How was it? Sorry for the long wait, as you can see, I'm horrible at updating, but reviews DO make me write guys. I really hope you liked it.

**Question: Which Cullen did you agree with? Or none at all? And state your reason.**

I wrote the chapter, but I didn't really pick a side.


	24. What's Done is Done

Hello my readers! I don't own Twilight, or else someone wouldn't have been so possessive. Here's the next chappy!

Chapter 24 What's Done is Done

APOV (Angela)

My body felt so weird, like it was on fire. Everything burned, and I couldn't move. The last thing I remember was Bella's panicked face as someone charged at me.

I could hear people talking, but the voices were muddled, as if I were underwater. I could feel my muscles shifting as the fire spread, and I could only guess that the burning was doing something to me.

And as time went on, I could feel my body heating up further. I tried to remember my brothers, but I had a hard time with what they looked like. I tried harder to keep them fresh in my mind, but the more I tried, the more they slipped away.

I then heard a voice as the fire disappeared for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Angela. I really didn't mean for this to happen to you." It had sounded like Bella, and suddenly, I felt bad. I didn't want her to blame herself for this happening to me.

I tried to speak to her, to tell her that this wasn't her fault, but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. Ugh, I wonder how long this will last.

RPOV (Riley)

I had no idea how Bree got out, or how she left without any of the guards noticing, but I will find her.

She wasn't taught how to fight, and I worry endlessly for her safety. Her brother is also missing, and a couple of other prisoners as well. I have to find them, before my mate is hurt.

Her brother wasn't taught how to fight either, so he won't be able to protect her well. I can only hope his instincts and powers are good enough to get my Bree out of harms way.

I also haven't found out how I figured that Bree was my mate, as I had every thought that Victoria was my mate before I met her. I had felt deception from the redhead sometimes, but I thought it was just her planning to get the opposing vampires.

I started running in a random direction, feeling a tight bond leading me to my mate. I had to find her, and fast. It feels like she is my heart, even though it doesn't beat anymore. I don't think I can live without my 'heart'.

BPOV

After the introductions, Garrett grabbed Angela bridal style. "Quickly, before she starts screaming. We need to withdraw to a remote location to keep her, and also to talk. Does anyone know a place?"

I could see no one had any idea, so I pitched one. "What about the Cullens? They have the most knowledge on this kind of thing." It wasn't that I wanted to go there, but what I said had been true. It was also the only place I knew was clear of humans.

My mate nodded at me. "Good idea. Let us go." I climbed onto my Garrett's back, but remembered the other vampires. "Just follow behind us, okay?" Without waiting for their response, Garrett took off.

Within a few minutes, the Cullen house came into view. Garrett left a screaming Angela on the couch as everyone else came into the living room. "These are Bree, Kristopher, and Eliza. There are two others, Fred and Quinn." I did the quick introductions. "This is the Cullen family, Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett with his mate Rosalie, and Jasper and his mate Alice."

Eliza stepped forward. "Hello. We are here to help Ms. Swan, and take down Victoria. My mate Jonah helped us escape, and told me he would be here soon."

The Cullens looked a bit surprised, but I guess they had a right to be, as we had just barged into their house with a changing human. "Why is Angela Weber changing?" asked Emmett.

"I'm guessing Angela was Quinn's la tua cantante." Surprised, I turned sharply to Garrett. "Are you sure?" My mate shook his head. "No, I am not, because I have no idea how good her control is." I thought for a moment, and then asked him a question. "Then why didn't she go for me? I was closer to her than Angela was."

"That is true, Bella. But before we speculate any more, why don't we make Angela more comfortable?" This seemed to be a smart idea, and Carlisle left for a moment before returning with ice packs. "Jasper, can you work your magic and make her feel better?" I asked the blonde.

He nodded to me, and Angela's screams turned to whimpers. I went around the couch and sat next to my friend. "I hope you aren't in too much pain. I'll be near until you wake up, Ang."

VPOV

That little witch will pay for what she has done! I laughed as I thought of the worthless human. She and her pathetic 'family' won't be a match for my army. They shall be overwhelmed and they will all die.

And then my James will be avenged. And I will join him. After I get rid of the trash that killed my mate, I will burn myself to be with him.

He will be so proud of my accomplishments and me when I join him.

With all of my newborn army, and the few seasoned fighters that I gathered up, I will ambush that little bitch. And her weak little mate won't be able to protect her.

"Riley!" I call, expecting him to show himself quickly. Stupid boy, believing I was his mate. I would rather burn him in a pyre than deal with him, but he is needed.

Without him, I would be expected to do all the dirty work. The whole reason I made him was so I could sit back and think about how the human should die.

When the blond didn't show, I grew agitated. "Riley!" I called again, anger and impatience in my voice. When he still didn't show, I called someone else. "Katherine!"

The girl showed up quick. "Yes, mistress?" "Where is Riley?" I asked her harshly. "I do not know, mistress, would you like me to go look for him?" I snapped at her. "Of course you stupid girl!" She then ran, leaving me alone.

Why am I bothering with idiots? They should all just die.

SPOV

I was getting back from patrol with Jared and Embry when the phone rang. My Emily wasn't home, as she was shopping for the Pack. I sighed as I answered the annoying device.

"Hello? This is the Uley residence." "Sam, this is Doctor Marrow. I have most of the cure for Bella done, but I need you and Seth to come over to the hospital to finish it up. I have already called Seth and asked him to come."

A bit apprehensive as to what he might require for Bella's cure, I responded. "Sure, I'll be over in about fifteen minutes." "Then I shall see you soon. Goodbye Sam." I recuperated a farewell as well then hung up.

I wrote a note for Emily, and then started my way there by running.

As I had said, I was there in a quarter of an hour, and I met Seth in the waiting room. "Do you know what he'll need?" My younger pack mate asked me. I responded by shaking my head. "No, I don't."

Dr. Marrow met us in a couple of minutes, and then led us to his office. Once he sat down, he gestured for us to as well. But while Seth sat down, I just leaned against the wall.

"Alright, Doctor. Can you tell us what you need us for?" The older man ran his hand through his hair before answering. "I need your shape-shifter blood." Curious and a bit freaked out, Seth let out a "What?"

Doctor Marrow sighed. "To counteract the vampire venom killing her, I need shape-shifter blood to protect her. I called you too because Bella wanted your blood. I'm guessing because she feels the closest to you two."

"Well then," I spoke, "what are we waiting for?" The old man smiled at us. "So you both agree to do this?" Seth nodded eagerly. "Anything to help my sister." I inclined my head, indicating that I felt the same about my cousin.

He then took us to another room, this time Nurse Ann joining us. "Hello boys." She greeted us. We both greeted her back politely. While we were talking, Dr. Marrow had gotten a couple of needles out. He gave one to the nurse and kept one for himself.

It took a few minutes, but both the medical professionals had a vial of our blood. They thanked us, and then labeled the vials.

I walked up to the both of them, Seth at my side. "We wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Bella." Nurse Ann shook her head at us. "It's no problem boys. Bella is such a nice girl, and doesn't deserve this. We're just glad we could help."

"Thanks anyway." My pack mate said. He hugged her while I shook hands with Dr. Marrow. On our way out, Seth asked me a question. "Do you think everything will be fine soon?" I smiled at him. "I don't know, but let's hope."

GPOV

It had been a few hours after we brought Angela to the Cullen's house. Bella had called Charlie and told him she was sleeping over a friends house. Happy that Bella was hanging out with friends, he told her to have fun.

With Angela on one of the couches in the living room, I sat down in the love seat, and Bella sat sideways in my lap. My mate held a book, and was trying to read it, but I could see her looking up to her friend every one in awhile. I ran my hand through my brunette's silky hair, trying to calm her.

_I hope Bella's okay..._ I heard Rosalie's thought. I was trying to block out all the other voices, but every once in awhile a thought slipped in. I hated having this 'ability'. Everyone's thoughts should be his or her own.

Kissing the top of Bella's head, I thought aloud, "I wonder what goes on in this beautiful girl's mind. That is, if she wants to tell." I could tell my mate was worried, and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to take away that concern.

She sighed. "I'm just worried about Angela. I didn't mean for this to happen." I looked down at my girl. "I know you did not mean for this to happen to your best friend. No one did. But it happened. And you know what?"

Bella motioned her head in a 'no' fashion. "There's nothing we can do. What's done is done. Maybe Angela was destined to be a vampire. Maybe she will hate being one, maybe she will enjoy being one. But we won't know that part until she wakes up. I know that you are blaming yourself. And even if it was your fault, -which no one believes- there is no way we can go back and change what happened."

My mate snuggled closer to me. "Thanks Garrett. That makes me feel better." I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes. "Anytime, my dear."

Hey guys. So, how was the chapter? Did you like it? If so, what parts? And if not, then give me some tips on how you would have done it.

I want to say this to you guys. I suck at updating. And I am incredibly apologetic for that. But my life is really hectic, and I don't that much time to write. But school is coming up. And normally writers have problems updating when school starts, but that just means that I have more time to write out chapters.

I can think out chapters when I'm bored in class or if my friend pushes me to. I am really thankful I have great readers and reviewers, so thank you. See you later!


End file.
